Adictiva Venganza
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic. Su objetivo era vengarse de si mismo a través de la persona que tanto quería... su objetivo era enamorarla y luego dejarla con el corazón roto, para lastimarlo a él... pero todo sale mal cuando Cupido decide entrometerse... RxR Epilogo up.
1. Prólogo

**Adictiva Venganza **

**Prólogo**

_Estoy corriendo a un lugar que no tiene salida, siento mis piernas tan pesadas como si fueran de plomo y mi respiración se ha vuelto irregular... tengo miedo de enfrentar lo que sea que me esta persiguiendo, tengo miedo de volverme y darme cuenta que nadie va a poder sacarme de esto... tengo_

"señorita Manson" una voz fría me saca de mis ensoñaciones y me devuelve al mundo real "¿le importaría no dormirse en mi clase?"

Ah, me doy cuenta de que tengo la cabeza enterrada entre mis brazos y los ojos cerrados como si durmiera, pero no lo hago, siento mis mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y la mirada de todo el salón en mí

"ahora que he conseguido su atención," vuelve a decir la profesora "¿le importaría continuar la lectura?"

Mi silencio es toda la respuesta puesto que no he puesto atención y ni siquiera sabía que tenían el libro abierto

"¿no?" se vuelve hacia alguien más "¿señor Fenton puede continuar usted?"

Más silencio

"¿tampoco?" su tono parece ligeramente irritado "entonces jóvenes debo preguntarles que hacen en mi clase si no tienen intéres en ella" lanza un suspiro "para la próxima clase quiero que traigan el tema perfectamente bien estudiado y ahora retírense y por cierto, jóvenes" se vuelve al resto del salón "agradezcánle a sus compañeros, saquen una hoja y pongan sus datos, tenemos exámen... Manson, Fenton los quiero fuera del salón ya"

Nos salimos, puedo imaginarme que todos especialmente Dash y Paulina estarán despotricando contra nosotros, tener un exámen de doctrinas filosóficas no es exactamente agradable... puedo escuchar la primera pregunta de la profesora

"¿cómo era definido el _arjé_ según Tales de Mileto?"

Bueno, supongo que me iré a casa, finalmente esa era la última clase del día, en realidad estoy poco interesada en todo lo que me rodea... tengo ganas de correr, de alejarme, pero no sé ni de que estoy huyendo...

"me quieres esperar" alcanzo a oír a Danny detrás de mí pero ni siquiera por eso me detengo "oye, un gracias sería suficiente"

"yo no te pedí que fueras mi compañero en desgracia" le digo burlonamente

"disculpa, si tanto te molesta no lo vuelvo a hacer" me dice con frialdad "pero pensé que eramos amigos"

Me detengo... él tiene razón, somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan y son solidarios y todo eso... Danny no tiene la culpa de lo que me está pasando... lo último que quiero es lastimarlo

"lo siento" me disculpo honestamente "gracias Danny"

"eso esta mejor" me devuelve la sonrisa "ahora... ¿vamos al Nasty Burguer?"

"si supongo que sí" acepto ligeramente más animada

Corremos al local y nos sentamos junto a la ventana en nuestro lugar favorito, sólo que ahora no puedo evitar un escalofrío y unos ojos posados en mí, como si estuviera siendo observada por alguien de mirada penetrante... esto no me gusta, odio sentirme desnuda frente a alguien que no tengo idea de quien sea... Danny se da cuenta de mi incomodidad al verme cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho y cruzar las piernas, algo que no es común en mí

"¿te sientes bien Sam?" me pregunta preocupado

"si, si, sólo... a veces odio esto" replico más para mí que para él

"¿qué odias?" me pregunta inocentemente "¿el clima, el lugar o?"

"odio tener algo que los hombres se quedan mirando fijamente" respondo comenzando a irritarme y me detengo al darme cuenta del enorme sonrojo en su cara y mis mejillas se iluminan

Su mirada se desvía hacia la ventana y por varios minutos ninguno dice nada, genial, ahora además de esto tengo mucho frío... Danny se vuelve al verme temblar

"¿qué pasa?" pregunta

"tengo frío" respondo honestamente y él clava en mi su mirada preocupada

"¿no estarás enferma?"

"no, no creo" el temblor es demasiado

"será mejor que nos vayamos" decide y me ayuda a salir del local, toma mi mano y me conduce detrás del local "transformación" dice y se transforma

"¿no tienes frío Danny?" le pregunto sintiendo mis rodillas temblar

"no, de hecho, hace mucho calor" me dice tomandome entre sus brazos para llevarme volando hasta mi casa, pero realmente ya no puedo oírlo, siento mis párpados cerrarse

_Sigo corriendo más por inercia que por otra cosa, tengo la respiración agitada, busco algo, aunque no sé que sea, necesito encontrarlo, necesito... dejar de sentir esta molesta luz sobre mis pupilas... trato de cerrar los ojos al ser atacada de este modo_

"oh Sammy" oh vaya, comité de recepción "nos asustaste tanto"

"estoy bien madre"

"esta bien joven Fenton, ya puede irse"

"no es necesario que le hablen así, después de todo él me trajo" digo para evitar que mis padres se porten groseros con Danny

"esta bien" cede mi padre y tanto él como mi madre salen del cuarto

Hay un silencio entre nosotros que se prolonga algunos minutos, no sé porque se formó, no sé como romperlo

"cielos Sam, me asustaste" comenta rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza "¿segura que estás bien?"

"Danny, me siento mejor gracias"

"pero dijiste que tenías frío" comenta con cierta preocupación

"si, lo sé, pero ahora estoy perfecta, gracias" repito y le dedico una sonrisa para calmarlo

Me devuelve el gesto y en un par de segundos estamos jugando a almohadazos como dos niños pequeños... puedo reírme, y por un par de minutos puedo olvidar la rara sensación que tengo desde la mañana...

----

Lejos, lejos de ahí, sobre un edificio solitario una figura alta contempla el cielo con los brazos cruzados y exhibe una sonrisa triunfal como si supiera algo que los demás no...

"si vamos pequeña Samantha, ríe, ríe todo lo que quieras... y anima al pequeño Daniel a reír porque pronto su vida se verá transformada en un perpetuo sufrimiento"

Una risa malvada y fría resuena de sus labios, sus ojos malvados y rojos brillan con malicia y desaparece con un giro de su capa...

**---**

**Continuará  
Ja! este es sin duda el prologo más chiquito que he hecho...  
Terriermon: ¬¬  
Yo: ay ca... no se suponía que me ayudaras, primera no eres de esta caricatura, segunda¿qué haces acá?  
Terriermon: me mandaron, tu voz ya no quiere que pierdas el tiempo¿qué no tienes tarea?  
Yo: tal vez, si, un resumén puedo verlo a lo lejos... bueno ¿y? no me dirás que la voz esta en huelga  
Terriermon: nop, pero esta enferma  
Yo: ah, bueno ¿qué importa? ya estoy por subir este prologo con el cual me embarco en otro fic  
Terriermon: y tienes otros pendientes ¬¬ ¿cuándo los vas a acabar?  
Yo: ehm... ¿en mi cumpleaños?  
Terriermon: ¬¬ dijiste que harías un fic de FOP ese día  
Yo: si... si yo tuviera padrinos mágicos los estaría apunto de perder...  
Voz: vas a cumplir 18 ¿cuál es la tragedia?  
Yo: me pego un tiro, en fin... falta un par de meses todavía... waaaa... bueh, luego me traumo, será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer... por cierto... este fic tiene una pareja muy poco convencional mujajajajajajajaja  
Terriermon: comienzas a asustarme será mejor irnos  
Okey dokey!**

**Danny Phantom y demás © Butch Hartman  
Terriermon © Akiyoshi Hongo (duh, maldita obsesión por Digimon... estúpido Jetix ¬¬)**


	2. A de Adicción

**Cap. I: A de Adicción**

_"¿cómo me puede estar pasando esto?"_

Lágrimas cálientes y calladas recorren el rostro de cierta gótica quien está encerrada en su habitación... un frío sobrenatural llena de pronto el cuarto y la joven se seca la cara, sin muchos resultados, afortunada, o desafortunadamente, está sola en casa... o bueno, lo estaba antes de que este frío que ella ya reconoce la invadiera

"¿qué quieres?" pregunta con acritud

"vamos Sam, no te pongas así" pide una voz fría y seductora, tanto que no puede evitar el escalofrío sobre su espalda "no me gusta verte triste"

"no estoy triste" corrije la chica con nerviosismo "y no me has dicho que quieres"

"¿no me has creído?" su voz suena calmada y la joven no se anima a mirarlo ya que teme caer ante sus ojos

"no, no te creo... no te..."

Se ve interrumpida cuando siente una mano posarse sobre su brazo, jalándola para que finalmente se vean a los ojos, traga saliva con dificultad, es díficil pensar, y esos ojos tan impredecibles no lo hacen más fácil... su frío aliento acaricia su cara y entreabre los labios en un burdo intento por protestar pero se ve acallada de inmediato por otros labios tan fríos como todo él, que comienzan a robarle el aire mediante un beso... luego el intruso desliza su lengua por la boca de Sam, dejando a la chica sorprendida, realmente sorprendida... y con ganas de seguir disfrutando de esos labios y de esa boca, ahora sus manos están suspendidas en la espalda del extraño quien por su parte tiene sus manos quietas sobre la cintura de la gótica... no queriendo quedarse atrás la joven decide explorar por su cuenta la boca de ese hombre, ser o lo que sea y al hacerlo pasa su lengua por los colmillos del extraño... parece un vampiro por los colmillos y quizás por la forma de las orejas... pero no lo es... es... en ese momento que más da lo que sea... Sam sólo sabe que sus besos son la cosa más adictiva que ha probado en los 17 años que tiene de vida...

**It's like you're a drug**

_'no puedes hacer esto'_ protesta una voz dentro de su cabeza _'no debes'_

_'¿por qué no?'_ debate Sam mentalmente mientras sigue pegada a los labios de ese ser

_'¿por qué amas a Danny?'_ sugiere la voz con malicia _'¡no deberías estar besando a otro!'_

_'no estoy besando a otro'_ protesta la ojivioleta cansada de la intromisión de su conciencia _'estoy besando a Daniel'_

Esa respuesta habría dejado helado a cualquiera de no ser porque Sam tiene razón, si está besando a la versión futura y malvada de su mejor amigo, entonces en teoría, también lo está besando a él...

Pronto los labios de Dan no se conforman sólo con la boca de la ojivioleta, sino que deciden comenzar a besar el cuello y un poco de la piel que sobresale por la blusa ahora mal arreglada de la jóven gótica... déjando a la chica en extásis total... sus rodillas tiemblan y a pesar de todo no puede evitar gemir al sentir las caricias que el fantasma hace en su espalda...

No lo puede vencer... es más fuerte que ella, y aunque no lo fuera... no quiere dejar de sentir sus labios sobre su piel...

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**

Pero... ¿cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto?...

_Un escalofrio recorrió su espalda mientras caminaba por el parque, estaba sola, Danny estaba en casa durmiendo, el pobre chico estaba exhausto luego de un enfrentamiento típico contra fantasmas y un exámen de cálculo diferencial... cualquiera lo estaría_

_Se detuvo, tenía la impresión de que alguien la estaba mirando y eso no le gustaba nada_

_"¿quién eres?" gritó, no le preocupaba que la creyeran loca, finalmente era la única persona en ese parque a esa hora de la mañana, porque no había podido dormir..._

_Una sombra pasó detrás de ella, alarmándola... se sentía indefensa y eso le daba tanto miedo como asco, odiaba sentir que necesitaba de alguien... odiaba sentirse la 'damisela en peligro' o como fuera que se autodenominaran las típicas princesas de los cuentos de hadas... se dio vuelta y entonces lo vio... ojos rojos, sonrisa autosuficiente y porte mitad heroico mitad villanesco..._

_"¿c-cómo?" preguntó al verlo "¿t-tú?"_

_"a mí también me da gusto verte mi querida Sam" saludó el aludido sin muestras de enojo o nada similar... simplemente sonreía "¿cómo es que no estás con esa pequeña versión de mí?"_

_"¿cómo fue que escapaste?" preguntó Sam a la defensiva y Dan pareció ofendido_

_"¿así me saludas luego de tanto tiempo?" preguntó con tristeza "¿qué fue lo que te hice?"_

_"déjame ver" Sam hizo como que reflexionaba "¿quizás, que intentaste matarme a mí, a Tucker, a tu familia ah y a Danny?" sugirió mordazmente y luego hizo el amago de querer irse_

_"irás por el pequeño Daniel para encerrarme en ese estúpido termo" sugirió Dan con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho_

_La gótica se quedó callada, el hecho de que Dan no hubiera intentado ya matarla la desconcertaba sobremanera_

_"¿qué te propones?" preguntó en voz baja_

_"recuperar lo que me quitaron"_

_"nadie te lo quitó, lo perdiste tú mismo cuando decidiste hacer trampa" le recordó Sam girando los ojos_

_"puede ser, pero lo quiero de vuelta"_

_"es un poco tarde ¿no te parece?"_

_"nunca es tarde para cambiar" Sam ahogó una risa mordaz "¿no me crees?"_

_"¿cómo podría?"_

_"¿sabes Sam?" dijo Dan peligrosamente cerca de ella, asustándola "siempre tuve ganas de hacer esto"_

_Y sin decir agua va plantó un beso sobre sus labios, un beso que la desconcertó tanto que al principio se quedó sin habla, sintiendo como el fantasma trabajaba sobre sus labios... entonces le siguió el juego y regresó su beso sin dudar, cerrando los ojos... todas sus ganas de protestar se habían esfumado... y cuando se separaron lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo, presa del pánico..._

_"ja, esto me resultará más fácil de lo imaginado" río Dan malévolamente mientras la veía correr_

Y ahora, ahora había vuelto a sus labios...

**It's like I'm stuck**

"détente" pide al sentir las manos de Dan queriendo subir su blusa, al no escucharla, la chica detiene sus manos antes de que descubran algo que no debieran

El fantasma la observa y ve todo lo que Sam siempre representó para él, cuando tenía 14 años... una chica fuerte de carácter independiente, tímida de mostrar sus sentimientos hacia los demás... una chica que jamás dejaría que nadie la tocara y la hiciera hacer algo en contra de su voluntad... una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y eso de inmediato lo alarma, aunque no tanto como sentir la cabeza de esa chica sobre su pecho

"no estoy lista" exclama con voz baja "no aún"

Esas palabras hubieran podido conmover el corazón de Dan, pero no lo tiene así que no se siente conmovido... aunque decide esperar... una parte de él se regocija al saber lo que Sam esta dispuesta a entregarle pues sabe que eso sería más que nada lo que mataría de dolor al pobre, pequeño y enamorado Danny y la otra parte se regocija nada más porque sí, y se siente contento al tener a la chica entre sus brazos, tan inocente... tan doblegada

_'pobre pequeña e inocente Sam'_ se dice para sus adentros _'no deberías hacer esto tan fácil para mí'_

Tiene ganas de romper a reír pero se detiene al escuchar un sollozo proveniente de Sam, por un segundo se apanica... ¿por qué esta llorando?

"¿qué tienes?" pregunta con la garganta seca

"nada, nada" repone ella secando sus ojos y caminando lejos de él, cerrando las cortinas... no tiene intención de dejar que el sol se meta en donde no lo llaman...

Aunque quiere quedarse con él... tampoco puede evitar las ganas de correr, porque sabe que lo que está haciendo no esta bien... porque sabe que si Danny se entera jamás se lo podrá perdonar y no cree ser capaz de soportar la mirada fría del chico que ama... y eso la confunde... ama a Danny y sabe bien que pese a tener el origen de la misma persona, Dan y Danny no son lo mismo... el uno es un villano sin sentimientos y el otro es un héroe capaz de dar su vida por los demás... entonces¿cómo puede sentirse tan bien cuando besa a Dan?

**It's like I'm running from you all the time**

"será mejor que te vayas" le dice a Dan quien se queda frío y la observa con el ceño fruncido "por el bien de ambos"

No dice nada y se va a seguir fraguando esta venganza con la que se siente tan bien... o al menos eso cree... la joven se queda en su cuarto temblando ligeramente... sus piernas están débiles y se ve forzada a apoyarse en el alféizar...

----

"¿estás bien Sam?" pregunta Tucker al verla dos días después

"fabulosa" repone ella con cierto sarcasmo y el moreno abre la boca pero ella lo corta "ahora vámonos ya de por sí esa mujer me odia"

"no es cierto" contradice Danny "es que bueno, cualquiera se irritaría si te ve dormirse en su clase"

Ese comentario le arranca una media sonrisa a Sam y entran a la clase entre alegres bromas... esto no es pasado por alto por cierto fantasma de ojos rojos quien se ve extrañado... ciertamente esperaba que Sam se negara a seguir saliendo con sus amigos luego de haberlo besado a él, pero aquello no ocurrió... bueno, algo tendría que ocurrírsele para tenerlos divididos...

---

"me imagino que estudiaron su tema jóvenes" dice la maestra mirando acusadoramente a Danny y Sam

Ambos amigos intercambian una mirada y asienten

"entonces pasen y expliquen" ordena la mujer con los brazos cruzados "¿qué nos dice Tales de Mileto?"

"bueno," comienza Danny "dice que el genésis de las cosas no puede ser mitológico porque no es comprobable, así que maneja que el arjé es el agua ya que todos los seres vivos necesitan agua para seguir viviendo"

"sin embargo, su discipulo Anaxímandro, se opone y dice que el arjé no puede ser un elemento finito ya que habría un desequilibrio y el elemento finito acabaría con los otros tres elementos, en este caso, fuego, aire y tierra así que dice que el arjé es el apeirón, algo que esta entre el aire y el agua" completa Sam

"eso suponía una evolución pero el díscipulo de Anaxímandro, Anaxímenes, dijo que el arjé no era el agua ni el apeirón, sino el aire, puesto que del aire surgían los demás elementos" continúa Danny

"bien" dice la maestra "estudiaron hasta Aristóteles me imagino"

Ambos vuelven a asentir

"supongo que no les molestara decirme de que fue acusado Sócrates"

"de corromper a la juventud, de no creer en los dioses y en hacer indagaciones sobre el cielo" dice Sam "aunque también lo acusaron de creer en otros dioses lo cual se oponía a la acusación original"

"gracias señorita Manson, Fenton, díganos en que difieren Platón y Aristóteles respecto a las ideas"

"bueno, Platón dice que las ideas son la meta de los humanos, lo que debe ser alcanzado, y que es el origen de las cosas... Aristóteles dice que no puede ser el origen puesto que esta fuera de ellas y el origen no puede ser la esencia de las cosas y a la vez originarlas"

"bien jóvenes, supongo que esto compensa su exámen... tienen A"

Ambos sonríen satisfechos... han obtenido buena nota sin haber estudiado la gran cosa, es que bueno, esos temas son excesivamente fáciles cuando uno los analiza con cuidado... la sonrisa que ilumina el rostro de Sam sigue con ella aún cuando el día termina y los chicos deciden ir al Nasty Burguer, ella se sigue sintiendo cómoda en su compañía, aunque sabe que jamás aceptaran que este manteniendo una relación extraña con 'el enemigo'

"me preocupa Clockwork" comenta Danny y Sam esta a punto de escupir su bebida

"¿p-por qué?" pregunta intentando no sonar nerviosa

"no he tenido noticias suyas desde hace tiempo... me preocupa que a Dan se le ocurra algo"

"no tendría porque pasar eso" dice de inmediato Sam atrayendo la mirada de sus amigos sobre ella

"es que es Dan y eso me preocupa, no creo que nos deje tranquilos así como así, estuvo quieto 3 años... ahora... estoy preocupado"

"todo estará bien viejo" asegura Tuck y Sam ríe forzadamente

"si, todo estará bien"

Pero dentro de ella sabe que algo no marcha como debería...

**And I know I let you have all the power**

"¿saben chicos?" dice Sam luego de haber estado enfrascados en una plática sobre 'mentes superficiales en adornos de plástico' "tengo que irme"

"oh vamos" dice Danny "estás enojada porque estamos hablando de Paulina"

"no, no, sólo me duele la cabeza"

"¿estás segura que estás bien?" pregunta Danny preocupado "¿quieres que te acompañe?"

"no, no es nece-

"nada de peros, podrías desmayarte a media calle, o algo así" dice Tuck dramáticamente y la gótica lo fulmina con la mirada "somos tus amigos es normal que nos preocupes a menos" sus ojos brillan con malicia "que estés saliendo con alguien y no quieras decírnoslo"

La joven se pone de mil colores mientras se apresura a negar con la cabeza

"siendo así no veo porque no pueda llevarte" sugiere Danny y pone su mejor cara de niño bueno, una carita a la que Sam no es capaz de resistirse

"esta bien, vamos... Tuck"

"tengo planes" aclara el genio observando a Valerie quien se prepara para salir

"okay" dicen ambos y se van

----

"¿vas bien?" pregunta Danny gentilmente mientras la gótica descansa en sus brazos fuertes

"cómoda, muchas gracias Danny" repone ella aferrandose a su cuello

"bien, hemos llegado" comenta el Halfa "me encantaría quedarme, no me gusta que te quedes sola pero"

"ya, un nuevo experimento de tus padres, lo comprendo" repone la chica dedicándole una sonrisa

Le da un beso que originalmente iba a ser en la mejilla pero que por algún motivo terminó en los labios... ambos se separan antes de iniciar el beso totalmente sonrojados

"lo siento" dice Danny "nos, nos vemos Sam"

"si, nos vemos" replica ella con la cara reflejando asombro... el Halfa emprende el vuelo dejando a la chica sola con sus reflexiones

Todas derivan en lo confundida que se siente... su mejor amigo o la versión futura y malvada de este... Danny o Dan... una pregunta que da vuelta en su cabeza... y es que después de esto, esta claro que no podrá volver a ver a ninguno del mismo modo... como que se abrió una brecha que volteó su mundo y que nadie podrá volver a acomodar...

"pensé que Dan era malvado... pero ahora, ahora no lo sé" se dice confundida "pensé que sólo podía ser amiga de Danny y ahora no estoy segura"

Y entonces su única compañía es la misería que siente que es su vida...

**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**

----

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Yo: lemme check (abre la pag de reviews) ---  
Terriermon: -.-U demasiados reviews... bueno no tantos... eso da miedo... esa niña me da miedo... en fin, se quedo demasiado shockeada... estaré a cargo un rato... **

**Respondiendo reviews**  
_**+ Karolina Phantom: lo sé, y si es la pareja que esta en este cap entonces date una galleta, ambas sabemos lo mucho que me obsesiona esa parejita particularmente, desde que escribí "Sobreviviendo al pasado" me quedé con ganas de explorar un romance secreto y un amor oculto  
+ SamxDanny-ely: gracias por la felicitación adelantada... y bueno, no es tanto parejas raras, sino una que me gusta pero que no sé que tanta aceptación tenga... y la voz no esta muy enferma, (voz: pero esta niña sigue enamorada de Ro...) si bueno, la maldita sigue revelando mis secretos claro... ¬¬  
+ .-'Maria J.'-.: creo que he respondido a eso en este cap... gracias por el review  
+ Ghost Steve: gracias por el optimismo yo sólo quiero que quede decente con eso me conformo  
+ almagrista¿en serio? yo ni en cuenta o.o whatever, sé que el sumary no fue muy pegado al prologo pero bueno, yo misma soy la incoherencia personificada ¬¬  
+ E-Dantes: gracias por el review espero te vaya gustando el giro de la historia (respecto al prólogo vamos)**_

**Terriermon: dice Kozu que originalmente había planeado subir este para cuando tuviera listo el video de DP que está haciendo pero los reviews la forzaron a cambiar de planes... así que... ahora déjen reviews o jitomatazos o pedradas o lo que se les ocurra que esto merezca... **

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman  
Terriermon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
_"Addicted"_ © Kelly Clarkson**


	3. D de Droga

**Cap. II: D de Droga**

"¿qué parte de 'existe el Internet' no ha entendido el profesor?" preguntaba Tucker quejándose amargamente 

"¿te puedes callar?" preguntó Danny incómodo notando las miradas que le dirigían los bibliotecarios "¿quieres que nos echen?"

"esta bien viejo" suspiró el moreno con la vista de vuelta al libro, aunque parecía que el libro le fuese a hacer algo malo "¿tú que piensas Sam?"

"nada, nada" mintió la ojivioleta sin realmente poner atención al texto delante de ella mientras jugueteaba con la pluma entre sus dedos

"¿han encontrado algo?" preguntó Danny luego de un rato de mirar y remirar el libro polvoso abierto frente a él

"Danny" observó Sam rodando los ojos "tomaste el volumen que habla del Barróco, eso claramente no nos sirve"

"ah" se puso rojo "¿qué libro tomaste tú?" inquirió mirando a Tucker

"eh" el geniecillo tecnológico miró el lomo y leyó "Literatura del Siglo de Oro Español"

"¿qué no se fijan en lo que agarran?" preguntó Sam mirándolos con estupor

Ambos chicos negaron vigorosamente con la cabeza y fueron a devolver los vólumenes que no les servían para su investigación que consistía en...

" aquí están" anunció Sam repasando la hoja intentando concentrarse en ella "Romanticismo en Hispanoamérica, características de los prerrómanticos: tendencia al pesimismo, sensibilidad al dolor y a la desesperación, exaltado sentimiento patriótico, suave don de lágrimas" leyó la joven y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara

"odio cuando sonríes de ese modo" dijo Danny "me parece que has descubierto un modo de avergonzar a Paulina"

"no exactamente avergonzarla, sólo hacerla ver que no sabe mucho de muchas cosas" dijo la chica escribiendo febrilmente en su hoja

---

"¿qué piensan de esta lectura?" preguntó el profesor de Literatura - un hombre de más de 50 años- mirando al grupo a su cargo

"es muy romántica" dijo Paulina "el amor triunfa como todo" y puso una cara de ensoñación

"ni siquiera sabes que significa romántico" dijo Sam mirando a la latina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

"claro que sí" discutió está

"pues si piensas que son sólo historias rosas de princesas atrapadas, estás demasiado atrasada de noticias" se burló Sam notando como los colores subían a la cara de su compañera de clases

"dilo tú si te crees tan lista" resumió Paulina resentida, Sam observó al profesor quien hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y sonrió

"el Romanticismo es un movimiento que surge en Reino Unido y Alemania a finales del siglo XVIII como oposición a las ideas racionalistas del Neoclacismo y de la Ilustración. En Hispanoamérica y normalmente en todo el mundo, tuvo como características principales: las ideas de libertad, una profunda evocación al pasado, rompen con los estereotipos de escritura normal, buscan inspiración en la Edad Media, tienen ideas religiosas impregnadas de liberalismo, el sentimiento del amor es exaltado, cuentan con gran amor patriótico, predomina el sentimiento sobre la razón, tienen una visión subjetiva sobre la Naturaleza y buscan alejarse de la realidad ah y hay un predominio de sentimientos de tristeza, melancolía, amor a la soledad, escenas fúnebres, elementos sobrenaturales y un descontento general por la vida"

Cuando terminó ese recital todo el salón se había quedado callado y Paulina le dirigía miradas asesinas que simplemente se le resbalaban

"bastante impresionante señorita Manson"

"gracias profesor" dijo la chica mirando a su compañera ponerse pálida del coraje que estaba sintiendo

---

"¿viste como te estaba mirando?" preguntó Danny cuando ambos hacían su camino a casa por el parque

"estaba lívida del coraje" dijo Sam "pero resulto que yo tenía más razón que ella ¿no?"

"ya lo creo que sí" dijo Danny "no puedo creer que te aprendieras todo eso nada más para probar tus puntos"

"no sólo lo hice por eso... sabes que a mí me gusta lo gótico y bueno, el gótico nació a partir del interés que tenían los románticos sobre lo sobrenatural" explicó ella mirando de soslayo a su fantasmal amigo

"eres sorprendente"

"gracias Danny" sonrió pronunciadamente y de pronto sintió una mirada clavada en ella que la puso nerviosa "debo irme, nos vemos luego"

"está bien" dijo el chico sin oportunidad de despedirse apropiadamente "hasta luego"

La actitud de Sam había sido tan bipolar que había comenzado a preocuparse... movió la cabeza negativamente, esperando que realmente su amiga estuviera bien

**It's like you're a leech**

"fuiste impresionante" dijo una voz detrás de ella en cuanto está cerró la puerta de su habitación

No hubo necesidad de girarse, ella sabía de sobra quien le estaba hablando

"¿me estabas mirando?" inquirió algo sorprendida, luego caminó hacia la ventana cerrando la cortina de su cuarto con fuerza, no estaba interesada en que ninguno de los elementos naturales invadiera, en ese momento su privacidad... ni siquiera la lluvia que ella tanto amaba...

"¿qué otra cosa podría yo hacer?" preguntó Dan mirándola su voz denotando un ligero aburrimiento... pero había una sonrisa maliciosa jugueteando en sus labios...

Sam sonrió y se volvió hacia su interlocutor mientras sus labios se buscaban ansiosamente y cuando se encontraron finalmente, no tenían intención de dejarse ir...

_'¿cómo puede ser que algo que está mal, se sienta tan bien?'_ se preguntó la joven sintiendo la lengua de Dan explorar su boca y reprimir un gemido de emoción

Sus rodillas definitivamente no resistieron mucho y se sintió bajar pero no estaba sola, el fantasma de ojos rojos bajo con ella y quedó casi encima de la joven quien sintió un cosquilleo agradable en su estómago así como un calor increíble naciendo en algún punto situado entre sus piernas y subiendo al vientre haciéndola comenzar a respirar agitadamente... nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo...

**Sucking the life from me**

Dan se separó de ella sólo para mirarla a los ojos, y Sam se confundió, aquella mirada parecía revelar secretos guardados sólo para ella, pero... movió la cabeza y sintió al fantasma buscar de nueva cuenta sus labios, y besar su mentón, para luego bajar a su cuello... contuvo la respiración mientras las hábiles manos de Dan le retiraban suavemente la blusa y acariciaban su piel, sus manos estaban frías y sin embargo las sentía como si quemaran su espalda...

_'esto esta mal'_ dijo una voz en su interior mientras se safaba las botas y lo ayudaba a hacer lo mismo

Entonces sintió al fantasma buscar el broche del sujetador y por primera vez le cayó el veinte de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no quería seguir, pero tampoco quería dudar... de pronto no parecía capaz de pensar

_'Danny jamás te lo va a perdonar'_ insistió la voz

Con un sencillo movimiento el broche se safó y Sam sintió los tirantes de la prenda deslizarse por sus hombros con suavidad, podía sentir los dedos de Dan acariciar sus hombros mientras movían el sujetador y cada roce era como una droga que no hacía sino empezar a ofuscar su razón y exaltar sus emociones...

_'¿quién es Danny?'_

La prenda cayó al suelo y con ella todos los pensamientos coherentes de Sam...

**It's like I can't breath**

----

"¿qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó Sam al sentir a Dan acariciando su espalda, haciendola temblar y no precisamente de frío

"no lo sé" dijo el fantasma honestamente

"supongo que tienes que irte" el simple silenció bastó para que entendiera la respuesta "entiendo... ¿volveré a verte?" preguntó por primera vez mirando esos ojos rojos que conseguían confundirla y atemorizarla tanto como seducirla

"si tú quieres" susurró Dan con suavidad provocando un estremecimiento en ella "volveré"

"si, si quiero" dijo Sam irreflexivamente "te voy a necesitar" susurró en voz realmente poco audible

Luego Dan dejó escapar un suspiro que los sorprendió a ambos "será mejor que intentes descansar" le dijo acariciando su cabello

"lo intentaré" repuso ella abrazando su almohada con los ojos cerrados y los sentidos alertas al momento en que su amante fuera a irse "y Dan"

El aludido se detuvo más no se volvió a verla

"gracias" susurró la joven sorprendiendo al fantasma "gracias por darme el mejor día de mi vida"

El de ojos rojos tragó saliva con dificultad o al menos eso habría hecho de no ser ya un fantasma, y luego se fue sin decirle nada...

----

Sus dedos acariciaron la fría tela de su cama con pesar, no quería levantarse y enfrentar sus acciones... pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo

_'¿qué hiciste Sam?'_ se preguntó en voz baja mordiendo sus labios con frustración

La pregunta era en sí demasiado obvia: acababa de entregarse al yo futuro y malvado de su mejor amigo sin siquiera vacilar... una lágrima rodó de sus ojos hasta la almohada... la chica ignoró esto y se puso en pie aún temblorosa, su desnuda figura cubierta con la sábana, no quiso mirar como habría quedado el cubrecama pero tuvo que hacerlo y casi se sintió enferma... había una prueba de lo que había perdido ese día y no podía permitir que nadie lo supiera... luego de ponerse su ropa, quitó todo el juego de sábanas y lo metió a la lavadora, rezando porque a nadie del servicio se le ocurriera indagar

Luego de arreglar su cama, se sentó en el colchón, sus pensamientos aún hilvanándose dentro de su cabeza... decidió meterse a bañar...

Necesitaba dejar de pensar... acababa de pasar por un momento tan mágico que le parecía irreal... y sin embargo, dentro de ella comenzaba a nacer algo parecido a la culpa y no sabía bien porque...

_'¿cómo pude?'_ se recriminó mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su piel emulando las sorprendentemente cálidas caricias que le había dado su amante

Se vistió en silencio repasando en su mente lo que había ocurrido... aquella noche se negó a cenar y tampoco pudo dormir pasando toda la noche en vela, observando la ventana, segura de que él la estaría mirando.

Y no se equivocaba...

**Without you inside of me**

"esto fue tan fácil" se reía Dan sin poder dar crédito a su buena suerte "oh me muero por ver la cara de Daniel cuando lo sepa"

Y siguió riendo burlonamente mientras observaba a la joven que había sido suya hacía sólo unas horas retorcer nerviosamente las cortinas de su ventana

Su sonrisa se apagó un poco al advertir lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Sam... si lloraba significa que sufría ¿no? algo parecido a un puñetazo fue lo que sintió en su estómago ante la posibilidad de que esa chica se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo acontecido

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se turbó... él no podía comenzar a congeniar con Sam, su misión era clara y evidente, iba a jugar con su corazón tanto como pudiera para hacer sufrir a Danny y cuando ambos estuvieran mortalmente enemistados por su causa, se marcharía para dejarla con el corazón destrozado

"no será de otro modo" se dijo con decisión

---

"¿Sam?" la voz de cierto ojiverde irrumpió la quietud del cuarto

La gótica casi pegó un brinco al verlo aparecer tan de pronto - como un fantasma - y lo primero que hizo fue evitar su mirada, se sentía tan diferente que no estaba segura de como podría sostener esa mirada tan pura y tan sincera cuando sentía que esas virtudes habían sido desterradas de ella

"¿estás bien?" quiso saber el Halfa honestamente preocupado

"s-si" mintió la chica y Danny alzó una ceja incrédulo

"vamos Sam" le pidió tomando su cara entre sus manos y logrando que sus miradas se encontraran "dime que tienes"

"n-nada" intentó seguir mintiendo la chica "en serio"

"eres mala mintiendo" dijo Danny sin soltarla y en cambio acortando la distancia "somos mejores amigos... si algo te pasa, yo quiero ayudarte"

**And I know I let you have all the power**

Por toda respuesta la joven lo abrazó con fuerza, refugiada en sus brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña y lastimada por el mundo... bueno, no estaba lastimada, pero si muy confundida, aunque respirar en Danny el aroma de Dan no era exactamente lo que se dice de gran ayuda

"sé que no te gusta ser muy abierta con lo que te pasa, pero, si te sirvo de desahogo" ofreció el chico

"eres un ángel" musitó la chica en voz realmente baja

"gracias, ahora además de mitad fantasma soy ángel" bromeó el ojiverde logrando arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de Sam

"realmente, la chica que se quedé contigo se llevará un premio" dijo Sam sintiéndose algo extraña

"¿crees? ella no sabe lo que siento y dudo que se llegue a enterar" comentó el joven evadiendo la mirada de la ojivioleta

"¿es Paulina?" inquirió Sam con molestia "¿o Valerie?"

"no, no son ellas, es alguien que está muy cerca de mí y que dudo que pueda ver en mí algo más que..." de inmediato se calló poniéndose de mil colores

"¿la conozco?"

"y dicen que yo soy el despistado" sonrió Danny y luego tomó aire "si quieres odiarme por esto, no te voy a culpar"

"¿eh? no entiendo... ¿por que-

Su pregunta se vio cortada cuando sintió los labios de su mejor amigo sobre los suyos, besando suavemente, se quedó helada un par de segundos pero después, siguiendo una orden fuera de sí, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del Halfa mientras profundizaban el beso... era el sabor de Dan... y eso le gustaba, ese sabor tan particular era tan adictivo... era como una droga y le gustaba...

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se aterró¡no podía hacerle eso a Danny! simplemente no era correcto, así que buscó el modo de romper el contacto, o al menos eso intentó pues de inmediato sintió a Danny tomar el control de la situación besándola de un modo que jamás creyó posible y no le disgustaba... al contrario... sentía mariposas en su estómago y eso le comenzaba a preocupar...

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

La escena era testificada por cierto fantasma de ojos rojos que no parecía entender un comino pero luego sonrió como si todo aquello fuese parte de su diversión semanal

"Danny, Danny, Danny, esto es mejor de lo que habría imaginado" se dijo con regocijo, "ahora yo partiré el corazón de Sam y ella se cobrará con el tuyo y de todos modos pierdes tú"

Su risa hizo eco en la soledad de la noche y sin embargo algo no estaba bien... ¿por qué de pronto había tenido el impulso de correr a separarlos? prefirió ignorar esos detalles tan insignificantes y seguir adelante con su cruel proyecto de destrucción contra su yo pasado

---

"será mejor que me vaya" suspiró Danny contra los labios de Sam muy su pesar

"si, puede ser," musitó Sam terriblemente confundida respecto a lo acontecido "Danny yo-" no podía mentirle... no quería

"no hace falta que te disculpes" la cortó Danny con un tono de voz tan triste que le partió el alma" fui yo quien te besó y entenderé que quieras golpearme y-"

"hey tranquilo... sólo... sólo no le menciones a Tucker que esto pasó ¿esta bien?" sugirió ella lastimada al verlo así, no quería ni imaginarse su reacción si tan sólo supiera que entre ella y Dan...

"de acuerdo... nos vemos mañana" dijo Danny mirandola sin poder evitar sonrojarse, ella le tomó la mano como si le estuviera asegurando algo y de inmediato lo soltó

"hasta mañana" se mordió el labio mientras lo veía desaparecer

La joven cerró los ojos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma... acababa de desarrollar una fuerte adicción por todo lo que se relacionara con Dan... y eso no estaba bien... no podía dañar a Danny sólo por querer satisfacer su dependencia, no podía, no debía... no lo haría...

"no, no le voy a hacer este daño" se dijo en voz baja

Y era que al momento de tocarlo había sentido una suerte de descarga sacudir todo su sistema y sabía que aquello no era correcto... ¿por qué todo debía ser tan confuso?

---  
**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Tehe, otro cap más de este fic tan extraño... jojo esto es tan divertido  
Terriermon: estás loca, haces puros revoltijos y, dime... ¿a quién le importa el Romanticismo?  
Yo: a mí, he conocido gente que cree que el romanticismo es pura cosa fluff y no es cierto, la tragedia es un elemento romántico, además he llegado a la conclusión de que soy una romántica de nacimiento pues mis fics tienen esa tendencia  
Terriermon (revisa unos cuantos fics): sep, tienes razón ((me das miedo))  
Yo: shut up ¬¬ además es divertido entrar en conflicto con esto... tenía ganas de ponerle otra canción pero eso será luego luego, y ahora no tengo ganas de responder reviews tehe  
Terriermon: floja ¬¬ ¿no seguirás triste por eso?  
Yo (posición fetal, aura negra): trauma, trauma... es horrible  
Terriermon: eh, que el que te gusta tenga novia no es el fin del mundo  
Yo: --- TT si lo es... trauma, trauma **

**Terriermon: eh bueno, mejor será que me la lleve, no tiene remedio, pobre tipa, en fin**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman  
Terriermon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
**_"Addicted"_** © Kelly Clarkson**


	4. I de Incomprensión

**Siento hacer esto, pero es necesario si quiero llegar a término del fic **

**Dedicado: a Jess por lo del gatito y a E-Dantes por su review tan constructivo, espero con esto resarcir mi falta de interés. **

**Cap. 4: I de Incomprensión**

La noche caía sobre Amity Park de un modo que a Sam se le antojaba casi ficticio, el cielo se hallaba totalmente despejado dejando al descubierto una hermosa luna llena y las estrellas titilaban a su alrededor, el viento acariciaba suavemente su pálida piel mientras caminaba por las calles vacías, sus pasos resonaban en la acera y parecía que no le importaba, su mente estaba vuelta un embrollo de posibilidades pero de ninguna solución visible... eso la enfadaba

Danny o Dan.

El tiempo se cruzaba frente a ella en la forma de su mejor amigo, el pasado y el presente, el joven con el que había jugado siendo niños, el chico de quien se había enamorado sin darse cuenta, aquel héroe que había sido condenado y después aceptado por ese pueblo tan extraño, el rayo de luz, la esperanza que se anclaba a su corazón porque le ofrecía un refugio seguro... pero también estaba el otro lado de la moneda: el hombre, su amante en secreto, aquel que había deseado anular la existencia de su pasado, aquel a quien le había entregado todo lo que era, aquel que la hacía dudar y vibrar al mismo tiempo, aquel que despertaba su imaginación y todos sus sentidos con una caricia fría.

El problema elemental era... ¿cómo demonios podía haberse enamorado de ambos? sabía que eran el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo eran contrarios, si pudiera utilizar alguna doctrina filosófica para compararlos habría recurrido a Hegel, ellos eran como el devenir, el todo y la nada, son opuestos y son el génesis del otro... se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando sintió que todo ese asunto la estaba mareando, alzó el rostro y leyó una calle que no reconocía

"¿qué demonios?" se preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta

Lo que le faltaba: haberse perdido. 

**It's like I'm lost**

"bien hecho Samantha" se regañó mentalmente "acabas de llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad, no voy a llegar a casa" murmuró con desesperación

Era una suerte que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, pero de todos modos, la idea de quedarse sola, en una calle que parecía desolada, con la perspectiva de encontrarse con borrachos pervertidos no le hacía ninguna gracia, al contrario, le daba un poco de miedo, se aferró más a su chaqueta sintiendo el viento golpear sin consideración sus mejillas y cerró los ojos para protegerlos del polvo, se recargó contra una pared y trató de repasar mentalmente lo que iba a hacer, ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido la precaución de tomar su celular y con el dinero que llevaba sería difícil hallar un medio de transporte, además que no le daban confianza los taxistas a esas horas, estaba segura que casi sería medianoche.

Un ruido como de cajas cayendo la hizo abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad, por primera vez tuvo miedo y ganas de que Danny estuviera ahí a su lado... el ruido provenía del callejón, pero el callejón era el lugar más oscuro, porque las farolas estaban destrozadas, seguramente algún vándalo lashabría roto

"miau" escuchó de pronto y su corazón se tranquilizó, sólo había sido eso: un inocente gato

El maullido se escuchaba lastimoso y daba pena, para Sam era más de lo que su corazón ecologista podía soportar así que se adentró en el lugar, arrodillándosefrente a un montón de cajas de cartón y descubriendo un par de enormes ojos verdes. El primerpensamiento que le trajeron esosfelinos ojos fue el rostro de Danny,losjades del gatole recordaban a las esmeraldas color neón de su mejor amigo

"ven acá" le dijomientras lo tomaba, el gato dio un respingo y setrató de liberar pero tenía lastimada una patita así quequedó en el intento "tranquilo, no te haré daño"

Con el gatito en brazos salió del callejón aún insegura de que hacer, tener a un gatito no era un gran consuelo pero al menos ya no se sentía tan sola, eso era un granprogreso,se sentó en el suelo confundida y sentó al animal sobre su regazo. No tenían nicinco minutos ahí cuando el felino, cuyo pelajeera de un sedosocolor negro, se quedó profundamente dormido, eso arrancó una sonrisa a lagótica

"eres hermoso¿sabías?" 

Dedujo que el animalito estaría sólo a su suerte puesto que no encontró más gatitos y la madre del mismo no parecía estar cerca, así que decidió quedarse con él... tal vez, un animalfuera mejor compañía que los seres humanos, se quedó pensando en los ojos de Dan y en los de Dannyy bajó la mirada, tenía miedo de cometer un error con ambos, tenía miedo de lastimar a su mejor amigo... ¿qué pasaría cuando Danny se enterara que ella y Dan...? no quería que a ninguno de los dos les pasara algo malo

**It's like I'm giving up slowly**

Sintió al gatito moverse entre sus brazos y salió de su ensismamiento, casi pegó un brinco cuando descubrió un par de pies frente a ella, luego subió la mirada para encontrar a su mejor amigo que la miraba con la preocupación tatuada en la cara, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio

"me has dado un susto" le recriminó ella con un fingido enfado

"mira como me tienes a mí, he estado preguntándome donde estarías y si te habría pasado algo" dijo él mirándola como un padre a una niña "no me vuelvas a hacer esto"

"lo siento Danny, es que, necesitaba pensar"

"¿y tenías que venir al otro lado de la ciudad a media noche?" estalló él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, sus ojos pasaron del verde al rojo por un breve segundo y Sam se alarmó, también el gatito pareció detectar la tensión en la chica ya que comenzó a temblar como una pequeña gelatina peluda y de color negro

"perdón" repitió Sam bajando la mirada, de nuevo sopesando las posibilidades... ¿y si Danny jamás la perdonaba?

"lo siento, no debí exaltarme así, ahora, te llevaré a casa" dijo tomándola en brazos y sobrevolando con ella la callada ciudad, de noche ofrecía un paisaje más calmado, más idóneo...

Llegaron a la casa de Sam inmersos en el silencio, Danny se destransformó y Sam caminó en busca de algo para alimentar al felino, así que fueron a la cocina, Danny se sentó en una silla y mientras la joven ledaba leche al animalito valiéndose de un pequeño biberón, el Halfa se limitó a observarla, sentía que algo había que molestaba a la gótica, se mostraba callada, distraída, seguro que tenía que ver con un chico, Danny ya no era tan despistado como antes y había visto un moretón en el cuello de la joven, era una marca de pertenencia, vulgarmente llamado 'chupetón', le dolía pensar que Sam estuviera saliendo con alguien, pero más le dolía pensar que ese alguien pudiera hacerle daño a su amiga...

"¿está todo bien Sam?" preguntó al ver que el silencio no hacía sinovolverse más denso

"¿deque hablas?"cuestionó ella sin apartar la mirada del hambriento gato 

"sabes que somos amigos... si tienes algún problema, me gustaría que confíaras en mí" esas palabras no eran exactamente las que había planeado decir, pero, ciertamente no deseabaque ella se alejara más de él

"gracias Danny, pero, todo esta bien" no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo, había llegado ala conclusión de que su relacióncon Dan significaría una traición para Danny, algo tendría que hacer al respecto, pero ahora no se encontraba confuerzas como para hacerlo

"te creo"

Esas palabras eran bastante dolorosas para Sam, se sentía mal porque estaba traicionando la confianza de Danny, porque él no semerecía nada así, asintió lentamente intentando no romper a llorar

"supongo que te quedarás con él" dijo Danny señalando al gatito con la cabeza, en un intento por aligerar la tensión formada

"si, es un gatito muy lindo ¿no te parece?"

"eso creo" murmuró analizando al felino quien ahora dormía plácidamente sobre las piernas de su dueña, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba "¿cómo le llamarás?"

"Sasuke" respondió ella y Danny alzó una ceja

"¿en serio?" Sam asintió "bueno, es tuyo, y si te gusta ese nombre pues... adelante, supongo"

Ambos se rieron un rato, al menos ahora la tensión se iba yendo de ellos, Danny hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano pero Sam lo detuvo

"uhm¿Danny?" lo llamó con cierta duda en la voz

El Halfa se detuvo para hacerle saber que la escuchaba

"¿cómo sabías que estaba ahí?" preguntó sintiéndose tonta, quizás simplemente había volado y la había visto

"lo intuí, a decir verdad, vine acá pero no te encontré así que salí a buscarte" respondió con tranquilidad "jamás me habría perdonado si algo te hubiese pasado, eres demasiado importante para mí"

"gracias... Danny" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa "nos vemos mañana"

El ojiazul asintió y se fue con parsimonia, Sam dejó escapar todo el aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo y se quedó pensando... Danny se preocupaba mucho por ella, quizás porque sus lazos de amistad eran muy fuertes,se lo agradecía, pero nopodía dejar de preocuparse... 

¿Seguiría todo bien entre ellos?caminó hacia su cuarto casi maquinalmente. 

**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me**

Mientras tanto en un edificio bastante alto, la figura alta de Dan parecía como si fuera un vampiro al acecho o algo así, nohabía pasado poralto ninguno de los detalles que creía que serían importantes para él...había vueltoa esa época para vengarse de supasado... había pensado en jugar con el corazón de Samantha y provocar un efecto dominó en su mini yo, al lastimar ala chica, indudablemente lastimaría a su pequeña versión y quizás querría que tuvieran una pelea, Danny era del tipo romántico que lavaría el honor de su amada con un 'duelo', si lo conocía bastante bien y entonces podría matarle. 

Ese en efecto era el plan original, pero ahora, bueno, ya no sabía como actuar, se sentía como si estuviera jugando ajedrez y dudara sobreque pieza sacrificar para no perder territoriopero sin poner el riesgo al rey, por primera vez Dan Phantom estaba inseguro del paso a seguir. Por primera vez sedaba cuentaque serresultado de la fusión entre Vlad Plasmius y Danny Phantom no era algo exactamente bueno, tenía la fríacapacidad de cálcular de Vlad, así como suastucia y maldad, que se contraponía con la inocencia del chico fantasma, con su apasionado deseo de proteger a los suyos. Si bien era cierto que todos los fantasmas son seres fríos y calculadores, a Phantomse le habíanpegado demasiadas 'cualidades' de Daniel y eran esas mismas cualidades las que ahoralo hacían dudar.

Por ejemplo: siempre se había vanagloriado dehaberse desecho de su humanidad, y con esto se refería a haberse desecho de todo aquello que lo volvía humano, sus sentimientos, sus emociones más profundas... de golpe todo se vio reducido a una simple palabrería pues una sóla caricia a la que fuera su mejor amiga, ver el asombro y la timidez, la inocencia y la seducción, hacía que sus pensamientos, que sus planes sucumbieran ante ella, ante lo que representaba para él... 

"siempre te quisé" reconoció finalmente, había querido a Samanthadesde siempre, por ello, el haberla perdido en aquella explosión contribuyó más que otra cosa en la depresión en que se hundió, cuando le pidió a Vlad la estúpidaidea de arrebatarle el dolor... una vida amando en silencio auna joven que jamás volvería a estar con él era el dolor más grandeque podía imaginarse... era insoportable... jamás habría tenido el valor para vivir de ese modo, sinningunameta para el futuro... sinningún nada... 

Ahora la tenía, alguien la había devuelto a sus brazos... ¿de que le servía una venganza?comenzaba a dudarde sus propios deseos, no quería perderla, al principio no importaba, pero ahora, ahora algo tenía que hacer para no perderla...había apostado asu capacidad deseducción como arma paradestruir a su pasado y ahora lo estaba pagando con creces, jamás imaginó que los sentimientos que guardaba por Sam volvieran aresurgir con una fuerza arrolladora,jamás pensó volver a derramar una lágrima por ella y ahí estaba, las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas, el llanto porque de algún modo, ahora que la quería más cerca, ella se alejaba un poco más y élentendía porque... 

Porque elmiedo siempre jugaba un papel crucial en sus vidas... porqueél tenía miedo de perderla... porque ella tenía miedo de provocar una tragedia... porque nose sentían capaces de comprender...

**Leave me alone**

**---  
TBC  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Es verdad, había dado hiatus permanente a este fic porque no me sentía capaz de continuarlo y bueno la verdad no me había dado tiempo para mirarlo, la verdad es que decidí cambiar totalmente el capitulo porque el otro era una porquería. Hoy terminé de leer el manga de Naruto (voy a la par que en Japón) y no me pregunten que tiene que ver, ah si, me surgieron como muchas ideas para fics, pero no sé, decidí volver sobre mis pasos y revisar este, confío que este cap. les resulte más satisfactorio que el anterior (si es que lo recuerdan)  
Especialmente le quiero dar las gracias a E-Dantes porque su review/crítica constructiva me ayudó mucho, tenías razón, tenía que avanzar un poco más, es cierto, aún no pasa nada trascendente, pero al menos Dan ha mostrado una faceta más humana y comienza a dudar sobre su venganza, lo cual creo yo, es ya un progreso, Sam sigue confundida y espero no estarla regando con su actitud, he descubierto que si algo me desagrada es que los personajes sean muy OOC, un poco esta bien, pero demasiado, se pierde la esencia original del fic y de todo...  
Graciasa los que dejaron sus reviews en el otro cap, jeje, pero ya ven, hedecidido cambiarlo... confío que sea para bien y puedaacabar el fic, ahora me estoy despegando mucho de DP en favor del anime y eso no me molesta pero, tampoco quiero dejar los trabajos al aire, jejeje  
Saludos a todos, de nuevo gracias por su apoyo y de nuevo, a ver si este es mejor quesu antecesor...  
Addicted © Kelly Clarkson**


	5. C de Confusión

**N/A: este cap no tiene el fragmento de canción de rigor y está narrado con el POV de Sam. **

**Cap. 5: C de Confusión**

Comenzaba a sentirme impaciente, mis dedos se retorcían nerviosamente mientras intentaba no concentrarme en el castañeo de mis dientes... para colmo de males hacía un frío de los mil demonios, la falta de chamarra no era mi problema más apremiante, al menos no tanto como la razón por la que estaba ahí parada.

Una rama crujió a mis espaldas y me volví prácticamente aterrorizada, suspiré un poco al mirar que no era nada, sólo el viento que ahora golpeaba furioso mis mejillas. Al cabo de unos minutos comencé a balancearme sobre mis pies con dos objetivos: liberarme del frío y tratar de desestresarme.

"lo siento" la voz de Danny fue un susurro detrás de mí, sentí un leve escalofrío no relacionado al clima correr por mi espalda "¿te he hecho esperar?"

"no más de 10 minutos" traté de sonreír, pero la verdad estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

"perdón, es que, Tucker no podrá venir" rodó los ojos con lástima "al parecer contrajó alguna enfermedad gastrointestinal"

"algo así tenía que terminar ocurriendo" sacudí la cabeza, mi cuerpo aspiraba a sentir el calor de mi amigo para detener el frío pero mi mente me congelaba en mi sitio;_ '¿en qué estás pensando Samantha?' _recriminó mi fuero interno _'¡no puedes jugar así con ambos!'_

Volví a sacudir la cabeza, Danny me observó levemente preocupado, pude ver la preocupación por mí en sus celestes ojos y me sentí más culpable todavía, sentí un peso en el estómago, yo que tanto la había criticado y resultaba ser mucho peor... comparada conmigo Cathy(1) era un dechado de comprensión y ternura.

"será peligroso" murmuré más para mí que para él, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa de mi enunciado y soltó una risita confidente

"oh vamos Sam" dijo rodando los ojos "¿tan poca fe tienes en mí? Sabes que esto será pan comido, no es la primera vez que me enfrento con ellos"

"¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?" pregunté resoplando enojada

Sus manos retiraron un mechón de cabello de mi cara y por un segundo me sentí turbada, su cercanía había logrado ponerme de un modo que no esperaba, no, no me incomodaba aunque debería, había decidido que mi vida perteneciera a Dan en todos los sentidos así que en teoría estaba traicionándolo con su propio _ego_... y por otro lado sabía que Danny sentía algo más que amistad por mí, aunque me molestaba en no aceptarlo así que ahora, aceptando su contacto estaba dándole alas que tendría que cortar, de un modo o de otro... definitivamente estaba cambiando en más aspectos de los que creía posibles.

"porque es peligroso" dijo él "me las arreglaré bien, sólo debo hablar con Frosbite, crear algunas alianzas, nada nuevo" añadió al ver la protesta dibujada en mi cara

"me siento tan inútil" murmuré levemente y clavé mis ojos en el suelo

"vamos, ya te dije que estaría bien... ¿qué es lo peor que me puede pasar?"

"uhm, veamos" finjí concentración "dejarte vencer por tu lado fantasma, matar al ser humano en ti y probablemente intentar desarrollar manías por atacar o hacer algo peor a gente inocente... ¿no estoy olvidando nada?"

"vaya, cualquiera diría que estabas describiendo a Dan"

Me detuve en seco, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho, no me había dado cuenta antes. De pronto sentí mi mente hecha una nebulosa de dudas y confusión, supe que tenía miedo que Danny se volviera como Dan, o al menos como el Dan psicópata que conocí y por el cual definitivamente me sentía muy atraída, aunque ahora no era tan psicópata, sólo era, callado, misterioso, y parecía tan confundido como yo.

¿Por qué no iba a querer dos Dan en mi vida? Ah sí, porque mi vida ya era muy complicada sin eso.

"estoy preocupada" dije atropelladamente, hacía bastante que no tenía contacto con Dan, a menos que se contara como tal las breves miradas que sentía sobre mí y que sabía que pertenecían a él... gracias al cielo aún no sentía nada de eso hoy.

"pues deja de estarlo, no me pasará nada malo, he desarrollado cierta... resistencia, supongo" dijo entre dientes mientras arrojaba una piedrita con su pie "bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo que dejarte en tu casa antes de irme"

"en serio Daniel Fenton, quiero ir contigo"

"nop, tengo que arreglar esto solo, no es que desconfíe de tí pero, ellos lo pueden tomar mal ¿sabes?"

Rodé los ojos, ¿qué demonios me iba a importar a mí como se tomaran mi presencia una bola de fantasmas bravucones que habían llegado a perturbar la paz de la Zona Fantasma? No estaba esperando que me quedara quietecita con el alma en un hilo esperando ¿o sí?

"si, eso es lo que espero que hagas" me sorprendió, aunque supongo que el desafío en mis ojos era más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

"¡temo por tu seguridad!" exclamé finalmente, habíamos sostenido ésta discusión por 1 semana exactamente, misma que yo tenía sin percibir a Dan por ningún lado, aunque ahora eso no me preocupaba mucho, ya podría alarmarme por él después, cuando supiera que Danny estaba fuera de peligro; la sóla idea de que algo le ocurriera a mí mejor amigo se me antojaba insoportable.

"sólo confía en mí" pidió con la expresión más seria de la que fue capaz, contrajé el rostro en una mueca de temeridad y él me suplicó con una mirada breve que lo escuchara y no hiciera o dijera algo estúpido que pudiera dañarnos a ambos, la furia se abrió paso dando lugar al miedo... al terror...

Si perdiera a Daniel...

Sería un poco como si me arrancaran un pedazo de mí misma, estaba consciente de ello, no podría funcionar como era debido...

"no quiero perderte" susurré esperando en mi fuero interno que no me escuchara, esas palabras se prestaban a muchos malentendidos, mordí mi labio insegura, finalmente estaba dejando fluir palabras, quizás no las adecuadas, pero eran palabras.

"te prometo que volveré, sólo tengo que patear algunos traseros ectoplásmicos" se obligó a reir para alentarme pero su mirada lo delató "bien, Sam... supongamos que algo me pasa" abrí la boca para refutar esa absurda idea pero me acalló "aún tienes algo a lo que aferrarte ¿de acuerdo?"

"estás loco" susurré, si Tucker estuviera aquí podríamos obligarlo a llevarnos, de alguna utilidad podríamos ser ¿no?

"basta" sus ojos se cerraron como si reflexionara para sí mismo "te llevaré a casa, se está haciendo muy noche" murmuró para sus adentros.

Me tomó en brazos y cruzó el oscuro cielo luego de transformarse, el viento helado golpeo mi cara de nuevo, reflexionaba sobre un mar de cosas que amenazaban con hundirme... me sentía tan egoísta, ni siquiera Cathy era así respecto a Heathcliff(1), pero yo sí, gruñí para mi misma mientras Danny me bajaba en el piso de mi cuarto, Sasuke saltó de la cama para ronronear contra mis piernas, Danny le dedicó una mirada envidiosa al felino y suspiró antes de que yo pudiera conjeturar algo.

"si acaso no llego a volver" su mano se deslizó hasta mi nuca y la sostuvo con firmeza, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora "perdóname por esto"

Lo siguiente que sentí fue sus labios presionando firme y a la vez cariñosamente los míos, robando mi aliento y sujetando mi nuca mandando impulsos eléctricos a cada célula de mi cuerpo... _'¿qué haces?'_ recriminó mi fuero interno_ '¿por qué no lo detienes?'_ a decir verdad, no tenía idea, sólo sabía que algo me impulsó a enredar mis brazos contra su cuello, al sentir ese apoyo se sintió lo suficientemente confiado como para separarse unos milímetros de mis labios, gruñí al perder su calor... su sabor...

Y me obligué a devolverle el beso. Lo jalé hacía mí antes de que pudiera moverse más y ahora fui yo quien moví mis labios contra los suyos, aunque claro, no le tomó demasiado seguir el ritmo de mis movimientos, mis manos enredaron el cabello entre blanco y plateado, luego recorrieron sus hombros y el principio de la espalda que se ensanchaba gracias a tantas horas de 'ejercicio', sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura _apegándome_ a él, sentía los latidos con más fuerza que nunca, mis rodillas temblaban y no podía sentir más que calor, demasiado calor considerando el frío natural que Danny emanaba en su estado fantasma.

Sentí una especie de dèjá vu que ni siquiera me había ocurrido a mí, sino a los personajes de una novela, yo la había criticado mucho por eso pero ahora tenía oportunidad de estar en sus zapatos... conque ¿así se había sentido Bella(2) respecto a los sentimientos que sentía por Edward(2) y Jacob(2)?

Danny separó su rostro del mío, susurró un rápido 'lo siento' y desapareció dejándome totalmente aturdida y con una sensación indescriptible... me dejé caer en la cama apenas escuchando los maullidos lastimeros de Sasuke reclamando mi atención... lo tomé entre mis manos automáticamente y le rasqué la cabeza dejando que sus ronroneos inundaran mi mente. No podía comparar pero de un modo extraño y ridículo me sentía tan egoísta y culpable como Bella, probablemente mi 'novio' y mi mejor amigo no fueran enemigos naturales como lo serían un vampiro y un licántropo pero si eran enemigos, los estaba traicionando a ambos, los iba a lastimar a ambos y aún así me rehusaba a renunciar a ninguno de los dos...

"¿crees que soy egoísta?" le pregunté al gato que retozaba feliz en mi regazo.

Sí, creía que egoísta era la palabra que se adjustaba a lo que ahora deseaba, deseaba tener a Dan a mi lado porque le amaba pero -y sentí un escalofrío placentero al recordarlo- también había descubierto una cosa importante en ese momento:

Había cometido la insensatez de enamorarme del pasado/presente y futuro de mi mejor amigo Daniel Fenton. Cerré los ojos con pesimismo, me sentía patética y confundida, no tenía idea de que hacer y hacer lo correcto implicaba lastimar a Danny, herirle profundamente y yo no tenía el valor para hacerlo, preferiría tragarme cianuro antes que hacerle daño.

"el que dijo que el amor era sufrimiento" murmuré para mís adentros "era un genio"

Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y un suspiro anhelante expiró en mis labios...

**Continuará  
Kozumy (Misa Alucard- WUAC member)  
Primero que nada pido perdón por el abrupto cambio de nick pero decidí revolucionarme un poco. Ahora aclararé unos nombres que puse por ahí:**

(1) Heathcliff & Catherine "Cathy" Earnshaw: personajes de la novela "Cumbres Borrascosas" de Emily Brönte. Una fantástica novela si quieren mi opinión.  
(2) Isabella "Bella" Swan, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black: personajes de la saga de novelas "Crepúsculo", "Luna Nueva" y "Eclipse" creados por Stephenie Meyer. Mi más reciente obsesión y la mejor saga que he leído en mi vida.

**¿Qué puedo decir? estaba leyendo Eclipse y recordando Cumbres Borrascosas cuando escribí este cap jeje, ya saben pueden mandarme tomatazos o cosas así, serán recibidos. En serio, la verdad es que tengo un poquito de pánico porque estoy a un par de semanas más o menos de terminar la prepa y estoy alarmada, nerviosa y con ganas de llorar, si pudiera detener el crecimiento en este punto lo haría (pero sería un tanto suicida) también estoy estresada, mucho, y confundida, me siento en medio del desastre. En fin, no más excusas baratas.  
Saludos a todos.**


	6. T de Traiciones

**Cap. 6: T de Traiciones**

Miraba con ansiedad por la ventana, vacilante y al mismo tiempo inquieta, al punto de pegar un brinco al escuchar un ruido demasiado fuerte, sólo para normalizar los latidos del corazón y seguir vigilando la noche tormentosa y oscura que se desarrollaba en el exterior.

Retumbaban los relámpagos iluminando la estancia con un resplandor que lastimaba sus ojos, enmarcados con un par de ojeras liláceas, producto de algunas noches en vela. Se dio vuelta derrotada, y se sentó en la cama, su mano tropezó con el lomo de un libro que estaba abierto y con riesgo de tener las hojas a punto de safarse. Lo tomó en las manos y repasó visualmente la portada de ese y el otro par de libros que estaban sobre el edredón.

Su dedo repasó el título con calma mientras los erráticos latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaban gradualmente. Sus ojos vagaron por las portadas decidiéndose por alguna en particular mientras se mordía los labios para no impacientarse más. Al final se decidió por el libro que lucía una extraña flor en la portada y dejó los otros dos en la mesilla, se giró sobre la cama quedando bocaabajo y abriendo una página al azar comenzó la lectura, alerta ante cualquier ruido ajeno a la tormenta.

Cuando su celular sonó, la gótica dio un brinco y se apresuró a contestar

"ah eres tú" el tono de su voz denotaba decepción "no, es sólo... no han habido noticias, tal vez... no debimos dejarlo ir solo"

La voz al otro lado le debió contestar algo que no le hizo mucha gracia

"no, eso no tiene lógica, él debería haber vuelto ya... ¿y si? no, pero no, eso es imposible" mentalmente estaba a punto de golpearse por haber siquiera pensado que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su mejor amigo. Jamás se perdonaría si algo así acontecía.

"¿cómo que si lo he visto?" ahora su voz denotaba histeria "él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Danny no, pero si... ¡basta!" suplicó con la voz a punto de quebrarse "por favor, para"

Sin molestarse en seguir oyendo apagó el celular violentamente y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche controlándose para no romperlo. Sus dedos temblaban y su mirada pareció de pronto perdida, apretó los puños y enterró la cara contra la almohada, enfurecida contra sí misma.

Un dedo frío rozó con ternura la superficie de su tersa piel haciendo que se estremeciera visiblemente, empero no quiso volverse, temía ver su rostro y sentir la culpa invadirla lentamente.

"Sam" el tono de su voz sonaba frío y algo más cortante de lo que recordaba

"volviste" murmuró más para sí misma que para él "¿dónde estabas?"

"Zona Fantasma" murmuró más cortante todavía "tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar ahí"

La joven se volvió finalmente y encaró al fantasma de ojos rojizos que esbozaban una chispa de preocupación. El silencio tenso que se formó los hizo incapaces de decir nada más. Dan tomó uno de los libros que estaban sobre la mesa y lo abrió en cualquier página, como si pretendiera encontrar ahí algo con que aligerar la tensión del ambiente. Sam lo observó enarcar las cejas con interés.

"y así el león se enamoró de la oveja" citó sin alzar la mirada hacia Sam, concentrado en analizar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Parecía lidiar con el impulso de reírse. ¿Cuándo se le habría ocurrido que Sam pudiera leer algo tan cursi?

"que oveja tan estúpida" susurró la joven para su impresión, al parecer ella si creía las palabras que sus labios estaban declamando, podía suponer que o se había leído ese texto varias veces, o que su mente estaba susceptible a captar la cursilería de los diálogos

"que león tan morboso y masoquista" completó medio en forma de broma, Sam dibujó una sonrisa tímida mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él, con otro libro en las manos, dejó el libro a un lado, se puso en puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los fríos labios.

"te extrañé mucho" musitó levemente antes de refugiarse en su pecho.

Dan se sintió confundido, Sam era, era todo lo que él había soñado, cuando ella había muerto había deseado nada más que ir con ella y en cambio se convirtió en un monstruo. Ahora la vida le sonreía de nuevo, pero tenía miedo, la palabra se le antojaba ridícula y patética, pero tenía miedo, miedo de mirar la decepción en sus ojos, en comprobar que ella pudiera no quererlo... miedo de perderla... de nuevo.

"te quiero" susurró irreflexivamente, Sam lo observó con sorpresa manifiesta en sus ojos violetas "¿acaso lo dudas?" preguntó con seriedad

"no, jamás podría" murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio como si hubiera recordado algo súbitamente, puesto que agachó la mirada, parecía avergonzada por algo.

"pareces inquieta" comentó luego de un rato inmersos en el silencio profundo, ella tenía la mirada fija en algún punto muerto de la habitación, tal vez siguiendo con la mirada al pequeño felino que correteaba alegremente ajeno a otra cosa que no fuera su mundo.

"me preocupa Danny" susurró con la voz apagada, acto seguido se mordió el labio inferior como si tuviera miedo de un súbito arranque por parte de Dan.

"algo escuché" comentó él con la voz más inexpresiva de la que fue capaz. A decir verdad había oído mucho más que rumores, había tenido la desagradable experiencia de encontrar a Danny, habían tenido que pelear el uno contra el otro antes de que su versión más joven recibiera la instrucción de desplazarse a otro lugar.

Para Sam las cosas eran extrañas, sabía que Dan estaba ocultando algo y le daba pánico imaginarse de que se tratara. Jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse con sus sentimientos tan pronto, se sentía mentalmente poco preparada para ello. Por ello siguió un instinto básico que guió sus labios a los de Dan en un beso ansioso e inesperado, en el cual entregaban un poco lo mejor de sí, esperando que eso bastara contra las palabras.

Un ruido seco resonó a sus espaldas. Parecía un golpe, o quizás, un aplauso.

Ambos se separaron ante aquel ruido desconocido, Sam se tensó al ver a Sasuke con el pelaje totalmente erizado mirando algo que ella no había querido enfrentar. La mirada de Dan estaba inexpresiva y sus labios curvados en una mueca, la gótica se dio vuelta lentamente.

"vaya, esto ha sido un excelente espectáculo" dijo la fría voz de Vlad Plasmius con una sonrisa complacida extendiéndose por su fantasmal rostro, como si estuviera regodeándose por algo.

Pero los ojos de la joven no estaban fijos en el fantasma, sino en la persona que estaba a su lado.

"¿lo ves Daniel?" preguntó Plasmius con una carga de falsa dulzura en la voz "¿no te dije yo que el amor de una chica es lo más voluble que puedes encontrar?"

"calla" ordenó Danny con la ira reflejada en sus ojos verdes y el puño cerrado con violencia "no es cierto"

"¿no es cierto que tu amiguita se entiende con nuestro yo futurista y alterno?"

"Sam, por favor, dime que no es cierto" ahora había cierta nota suplicante en su voz.

"perdóname Danny" masculló ella bajando la mirada consciente del daño que le había causado a su mejor amigo, a quien también amaba.

"¿cómo pudiste?" las palabras se ahogaban en la mente del Halfa, sus ojos dilatados por el coraje se centraron en su versión futurista y ambos se desafiaban visualmente, Sam permanecía quieta y no se atrevía a mirarlo. Plasmius parecía disfrutar de todo con un enorme gozo.

Incapaz de poder controlar todo el torrente de emociones que amenazaban con ahogarlo, Danny se giró y se fue del lugar con la sensación de pérdida remarcada en cada parte de su ser. Un silencio tenso se formó entre la extraña pareja y el fantasma de mirada orgullosa.

"y así es como la niña buena rompe el corazón del héroe al declarar su amor por el máximo enemigo" narró con cierta satisfacción.

"no te metas en lo que no te importa" soltó Sam alterada, tenía ganas de ir detrás de Danny y hablar con él, aunque no sabía ni porque.

"tsk, será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer" susurró venenosamente. "Por cierto, Dan, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a nuestra querida Samantha la verdad?"

Los ojos de Dan se abrieron de par en par, advirtiéndole algo a Plasmius con la mirada, Sam se volvió de uno al otro, confundida.

"cierra la boca" ordenó el fantasma de cabello blanco, tensando su cuerpo y soltando un gruñido.

"¿de qué demonios hablas?"

"ah vaya, no tienes intención de decirle, pobre chica, lo mínimo que merece es saber ¿no?"

"al grano, Plasmius" soltó la chica ácidamente, ignorando la mirada furibunda que Dan le dirigía a Plasmius.

"como quieras, te encantará. ¿Sabías que todo esto fue sólo una puesta en escena?"

"agradecería que te fueras sin rodeos" masculló Sam entrecerrando los ojos

"cierra tu maldita boca, Plasmius" rugió Dan sintiendo un peso muerto en el estómago, no había contemplado a ese maldito bocón.

"que prisa, niña, bien, veamos, Dan quería vengarse de nuestro querido Daniel, usandote a tí para lograrlo" sus labios formaron una sonrisa burlona "¿no crees que es fantástico que lo haya logrado?"

"¿qué?" las palabras tardaron en ser procesadas, y cuando lo hicieron hundieron las rodillas de la gótica al suelo "mientes"

"ah si, ya suponía que dirías eso, pero Dan puede confirmártelo ¿no es así?" Dan le iba a responder con algo más que palabras, pero los temblores en el cuerpo de Sam disuadieron su intención.

"Sam, yo" por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontraba sin palabras, no podía engañarla, la mentira sería evidente. Guardó silencio y este tuvo la misma fuerza que un cuchillo para la adolescente.

"los dejaré solos" soltó Vlad y se fue con rápidez.

Sam se quedó en el suelo procesando el silencio indefinido e intentando conservar la cordura, ahogó las lágrimas que pretendían abandonar sus ojos y tomó aire, sintió a su novio arrodillarse a su lado y tuvo miedo de perder el juicio y arrojarse a sus brazos.

"¿por qué?" preguntó con la voz más tranquila de lo que esperaba, se mordió el labio para evitar llorar.

"quería vengarme" comenzó él de manera inexpresiva "ese sentimiento era todo lo que me quedaba, sólo deseaba hacerle daño"

"felicidades, lograste tu cometido" murmuró ella "debes estar orgulloso"

"no es lo que crees, te amo" la joven soltó un bufido de incredulidad "me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti"

"estás muerto" soltó ella despectivamente sin mirarlo a la cara "los fantasmas no tienen sentimientos, no necesitan vivir por nadie, sólo por ellos"

Las palabras dolían más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, de pronto Sam se sentía terriblemente mal, porque a pesar de todo, quería creer que le importaba a Dan, que él la amaba. Pero su lado racional negó todo, no podía creer eso, era una mentira, lo había sido desde el comienzo. _'Piensa en Danny'_ dijo su fuero interno.

"vete" dijo con la voz calmada "déjame sola"

"no me pidas eso" la nota en su voz denotaba pánico "tengo miedo de perderte, Sam"

"vete" repitió ella inexpresivamente "no vuelvas, regresa a tu dimensión, a tu tiempo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí"

"sé que cometí un error pero-"

"ya has lastimado a mi mejor amigo, ya has obtenido tu estúpida venganza" las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza "¿qué más quieres?"

Se convenció de que sus palabras no bastarían y en parte la entendía, entendía que ella sufriría tanto, pero ahora él no mentía, la amaba y la iba a perder. Estúpido Plasmius, le patearía el trasero o le arrancaría la cabeza, ambas opciones eran tentadoras, se alejó del lugar y en cuanto se fue, Sam se ovilló en el suelo llorando amargamente, llamando a Danny en voz baja, quebrada por el llanto.

Mientras el gato maullaba con pesar, mientras la luna ocupaba un puesto brillante en el cielo. Había llegado el día que jamás habría deseado enfrentar.

**TBC  
Misa Alucard  
saludos, sé que esto avanza rápido, pero creo que el fin del fic está cerca, no sé cuando pueda actualizar, las ideas vienen y luego se van. Estoy algo deprimida, me queda una semana de clases y encima tengo que preparar el exámen final de matemáticas, sep, soy un asco para esa materia; he tenido crisis de nervios, de llanto y de rebeldía, y ayer vi como la obra de "Romeo y Julieta" que montaron en la escuela. He recibido notas de 6 materias y sé qeu tengo 6 materias exentas, como quien dice tengo un pie en la facultad y me da miedo, tengo miedo de tantas cosas que es patético. Tal vez haga un fic sobre como me siento al dejar la preparatoria, pero no prometo que sea de DP, podría no subirlo, últimamente el último fandom por el que siento un creciente interés es por el mundo fantástico y vampírico que he leído.**

**Sobre el fic, pues... nada, no tengo nada que comentar, en parte porque me estoy cayendo de sueño. Lo escribí oyendo muchas canciones entre ellas "Pain" y "Over and Over" de Three Days Grace, me gusta el grupo, me gusta. Le daré una galletita virtual al que me diga que libro estaba leyendo Sam y de que libro es el diálogo 'cursi' entre ella y Dan. **

**Realmente estoy considerando el dejar de escribir fics, de DP al menos, me estresa demasiado no poder recordar bien los detalles, vería la serie pero mi horario me lo impide, además de que estoy peleada con la televisión, así que mi mundo son las lecturas e Internet.**


	7. I de Inocencia

**Cap. 7: I de Inocencia**

Una nueva noche caía sobre la ciudad. Luna llena, de nuevo el cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido, brevemente iluminado por las luces callejeras y una figura inmóvil observaba a los pequeños habitantes ir y venir, haciendo sus vidas en la aburrida y monótona rutina de todos los días.

"¿cómo es que sigues aquí?" la voz de un adolescente a punto de dejar esa etapa, resonó con fuerza en el silencio que los envolvía, la rabia se destilaba lentamente.

"no puedo irme del todo" susurró su yo mayor apretando los puños con fuerza "ella aún me necesita"

"no la pudiste proteger" lo atajó Danny luchando por mantener la compostura, hasta ahora, Dan no había hecho nada que justificara una pelea, bien, si lo había hecho, pero no en ese momento.

El tono de ambos podía tratar de ser desenfadado yeducado en la medida de lo posible, pero honestamente era muy difícil lograr ese efecto dado que ambos se odiaban a muerte, lo cual era patético, ya que ambos eran, la misma persona.

"lo sé, pero tampoco he desistido de mis propósitos de matar a Plasmius" escupió el nombre como si de veneno se tratase "su vida no se prolongara más que las nuestras"

"y sin embargo tenía razón ¿no?" cuestionó el joven con tono amenazante, sintiendo la rabia inflamar su sangre "sería mejor para Sam que te fueras para siempre, jamás perdonaré lo que le hiciste"

"aún así no has tratado de matarme ni de cobrar venganza, como yo en un momento supusé que harías"

"no soy como tú, yo no soy un asesino" dijo marcando la última palabra con un delicado enfásis "jamás haría nada que lastimara a Sam y sé, muy a mi pesar, lo mucho que ella sufriría si a ti... te pasara algo"

"la nobleza de tus palabras me sorprende, ella te lastimó y no planeas devolverle el golpe" internamente estaba agradecido, Sam ya había sufrido demasiado.

"te lo dije, no soy como tú" simplificó Danny y de nuevo ambos se quedaron mirando a la nada.

"todo era más fácil antes" susurró Dan con cierta nostalgia en la voz que soprendió al Halfa joven "cuando éramos un niño curioso y pequeño, cuando no teníamos que preocuparnos por nuestros sentimientos"

"cuando la vida era simplemente un juego" completó Danny absorto en sus pensamientos por primera vez, "si, era más fácil entonces"

Porque al ser un niño no les importaba lo complicada que podía ser la vida, sólo jugaban y dejaban que su imaginación los llevara por el mismo camino que era perfecto, pero habían tenido que crecer, habían tenido que descubrir los matices agridulces de todo aquello que habían conocido y ahora, a pesar de tener un origen común, eran enemigos mortales por causa de aquella chica que había sido su mejor amiga.

**I still remember the world from the eyes of a child**

**Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now**

"¿cómo fue que Vlad?" comenzó a preguntar Danny ligeramente inquieto, inseguro de querer saber la respuesta, pero necesitaba hacer algo o terminaría enloqueciendo.

"no lo sé, sólo sé que lo supo y ahora, derramaré su sangre y sus intestinos" prometió Dan en voz tan baja que Danny creyó que había sido un murmullo ahogado.

"¿volverías con Sam?" de nuevo la pregunta le carcomía las entrañas, tenía la impresión de que ella lo aceptaría de nuevo, a pesar de todo, ella era una criatura muy extraña, y así la amaba.

Corrección: así la amaban. Cada uno con una pasión diferente pero el sentimiento era escencialmente el mismo, deseaban un futuro con ella, aunque para desgracia de Danny, ella parecía ya haber decidido a quien entregar su corazón.

"no"

Esa respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Danny, pensó que había oido mal o algo así ya que era la última cosa que esperaba escuchar. ¿Acaso había dicho que no?

"¿qué?" preguntó impresionado, aunque dentro de sí se realizaba una extraña lucha, entre el regocijo y la rabia.

"dije que no, no te estás quedando sordo" contestó con calma aunque su semblante se ensombreció bruscamente "ella y yo, no puede ser"

"también esa era parte de tu venganza ¿no?" cuestionó con un serio matiz que a la vez revelaba tristeza "¿enamorarla y luego dejarla con el corazón roto?"

"en el juego del amor me tocó perder Daniel" replicó Dan intentando comprender sus propias palabras "yo jamás esperaba enamorarme de ella, más bien, no esperaba volver a enamorarme"

"¿a qué te refieres con volver?" cuestionó de nuevo el adolescente

"por si no te diste cuenta de algún modo extraño, tú y yo somos un poco lo mismo, yo sentí por Sam lo mismo que tú a los 14, digamos que muchas cosas no pueden cambiar, sólo, se intensifican con el tiempo"

"¿qué harás entonces?" ahora sentía un genuina curiosidad

"no lo sé, sólo sé que terminaré esto de una vez, en cuanto tenga a Vlad a mi merced"

**Where has my heart gone? **

**An uneven trade with the real world**

**Oh I, I want to go back to**

**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**

"¿volverás a tu línea del tiempo?" la pregunta había abandonado sus labios antes de que pudiera realmente analizarla

"sería lo más... prudente" dijo Dan con una forzada sonrisa en los labios "de acuerdo con Clockwork no debería estar alterando el tiempo con mi... presencia"

"ah sí, quebrarías el orden nuevamente" masculló Danny entre dientes "supongo que de otro modo te quedarías con ella"

"así es, lucharía por reconquistarla y decirle que yo, de verdad, la amo. Y pasaría el resto de mi vida a su lado"

"¿hasta que ella muriera?" su corazón se congeló ante la última palabra, sin embargo sentía curiosidad.

"incluso después, sé que ella es demasiado buena para llevar una vida de fantasma y que tal vez jamás volvería a verla, pero, yo encontraría el modo" en sus ojos brilló una extraña determinación.

"entiendo, yo me siento igual"

"tú tienes una ventaja sobre mí ahora, Daniel" respondió Dan con sequedad "tú aún conservas parte de tu humanidad contigo, aún tienes la oportunidad de tener una familia con ella. Eso es algo que mi condición de fantasma me ha negado"

Danny lo contempló unos segundos, sabía que era verdad, los fantasmas no podían tener hijos, eran un poco como los vampiros, al ser seres 'muertos' no eran capaces de procrear vida. En cambio él, aún tenía esa facultad, puesto que no estaba muerto del todo, y Dan se iría de nuevo, podía entender también esto. Y se sentía ligeramente confundido, jamás imaginó que fuera posible estar sosteniendo una conversación civilizada con el que acaso era su más grande némesis.

"mañana habrá una pelea y creo que conoces el lugar tan bien como yo" dijo Danny de improviso "no sé como se pondrán las cosas"

"lo sé, tal vez intervenga, aunque me interesa arreglar las cosas con Plasmius de una buena vez"

"él también irá, ha estado sublevando a los fantasmas de los rincones más recónditos para organizar un ejército y destruir Amity Park. Como si yo se lo fuera a permitir"

"suena tentador, supongo que ahora no tiene caso que peleemos en bandas separadas ¿verdad?"

"supongo que no" afirmó Danny estrechando su mano, sintiendo una sensación de mucha sorpresa por ello, ese parecía ser el día de cosas raras.

"te veré ahí entonces" posó sus ojos sobre el anochecer y la ciudad durmiente "y no dejes que te maten, Sam va a necesitarte mucho"

"haré lo posible" prometió serio, luego dejo escapar un suspiro "deberías ir... a verla"

"me odia ¿recuerdas?" cuestionó con ironía, las palabras lo lastimaban pero sabía que eran ciertas.

"aún así, tal vez a partir de mañana yo comience a escribir mi historia con ella, o más bien, a sanar sus heridas y curarla para poder empezar desde cero, sin embargo, esta sería tú última oportunidad con ella.

Dan se sorprendió mucho, sin embargo, decidió tomarle la palabra... de pronto, pensó que tal vez ese hubiera sido su futuro correcto si todo aquello que había ocurrido alternamente, jamás hubiera pasado. Contempló el cielo sin luna y emprendió la marcha hacia donde su corazón pertenecía, tan errático como siempre. O al menos, como desde que se había reencontrado con Sam.

**Where has my heart gone?**

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**

**Oh I, I want to go back to**

**Believing in everything...**

* * *

Estaba cansada, pero en realidad no quería dormir, más bien, no podía, intuía que si lo intentaba, de nuevo acabaría sumida en sus pesadillas y gritando en sueños, sofocándose hasta quedar sin aliento, por lo cual decidió quedarse de pie y contemplar el cielo carente de luna como si fuera el objeto más fascinante que jamás hubiera visto.

Entonces advirtió el brillo rojizo de unas orbes perfectamente bien conocidas por ella y el típico escalofrío la recorrió por entero.

"Sam" su nombre dicho por aquella voz fría la hacía entrar al punto de la hiperventilación, pero intentó mantener la mente despejada

"¿a qué has vuelto?" su tono sonaba agresivo aunque suplicante, no podía rendirse, sabía que debía odiarlo, pero simplemente no podía, era tan... perfecto... ¿cómo odiar a alguien así?

"necesitamos hablar" no era la única que podía sentirse débil y vulnerable, una de las manos de Dan acariciaron su mejilla haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatinas.

"¿por qué?" cuestionó apartando el rostro de su tacto, intentaba poner en orden sus ideas o acabaría lanzándose a sus brazos, y esa opción le gustaba mucho, aunque no sabía si confiar o no en él.

"te quiero" susurró en su oído haciéndola temblar y no precisamente de frío "como jamás he querido a nadie antes"

Ella no dijo nada, permanecía en una lucha consigo misma, debatiéndose sobre si dejar que sus instintos la guiaran o conversar con él. Aunque su corazón no dejaba de latir como loco, podía jurar que Dan lo escuchaba perfectamente bien.

**This innocence, is brilliant, ****I hope that it would stay**

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

**I need you know**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you, let it pass you by**

"¿me crees?" el tono en su voz era inquieto y ansioso, ansiaba conocer la respuesta

"sí, te creo" susurró ella en un tono de voz realmente bajo, Dan sonrió y de inmediato atrajó el rostro de la gótica hacia el suyo besando sus labios con una ternura inconcebible

Sin embargo rompió el beso antes de tiempo, tal vez, necesitaba ser claro con ella, o jamás se lo perdonaría.

"Sam, yo tengo que irme, por mi bien y el tuyo" comenzó a explicar y se alarmó al no ver expresión en los ojos de su amada

"puedo entenderlo" aseguró ella mientras delineaba con sus trémulos dedos cada perfecto rasgo de su fantasmal rostro "aunque me dolerá mucho"

"a mí también, pero quiero que sepas que-" ella lo cortó besando con suavidad sus fríos labios, no necesitaba demasiadas palabras esa noche.

"te necesito esta noche, es lo único que te pido"

La danza rítmica de sus labios siguió hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el colchón de la joven, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de jalar las ropas del otro, sin dejar de suspirar el nombre del otro cada vez que sus labios se separaban para intercalar delicados besos en las mejillas y el mentón.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Sam no se sentía tan viva, ni tan contenta, como ahora cuando sentía el cabello de su amado entre sus dedos mientras se besaban con una profunda pasión, mientras sentía las manos de Dan recorrer su cuerpo provocándole un involuntario estremecimiento, a pesar del frío, sentía como si fuera a arder.

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

Entrecerró los ojos por el puro placer que en ese momento experimentaba, sus labios dejaban escapar el nombre de su amado con una frecuencia alarmante, casi se olvidaba de que tenía que respirar.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron el paraíso con las manos, Sam sintió una descarga eléctrica corriendo por su cuerpo, y consiguió relajarse lentamente mientras sus manos se aferraban a su amado Dan, buscando su pecho y refugiándose en él como si fuera una niña pequeña, sabía que la noche acabaría pronto y que él se iría, tal vez, para nunca más volver.

La idea le resultaba terriblemente insoportable.

Sonrió con ternura mientras Dan acariciaba sus cabellos y repasaba mentalmente las estrategias que habría de efectuar durante el día siguiente, de las cuales Sam no tenía ni idea; no consideraba que hablar de ello con la joven fuera una buena solución, así que se limitó a observarla dormir, soñando y murmurando palabras hacia él, sintiendo su corazón derretirse, de nuevo, como desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

Plantó un suave beso en su frente, ya era hora de marcharse... siempre la amaría, pero ahora, tenía que plantearse bien su próximo movimiento y quizás después, le pediría a Danny que la cuidara por él, mientras tanto, haría que Plasmius se arrepintiera de haber abierto la boca delante de ella.

El día no anunciaba nada nuevo, sólo, una tormenta.

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

--  
**TBC  
Misa Alucard (pensando seriamente en usar los apellidos Cullen Black en el nick)  
Y pues nada, aquí el 7mo cap, la verdad es que debería estar dormida pero bueno, los golpes de inspiración no son nada frecuentes, así que a aprovecharlos. Me di cuenta de que la gente adivino lo de los libros así que tendré que repartir muchas galletas virtuales. **

**Este cap es raro, primero porque hay un momento tierno entre Dan y Danny, tenía ganas de eso desde hacía tiempo. Ah si, hay una contradicción, en otra de mis historias, Sam tenía 2 hijos con Dan, y ahora salgo conque los fantasmas no pueden procrear. Bien, digamos que estoy en lo cierto, ni vampiros ni fantasmas pueden tener descendencia puesto que están biológicamente muertos, así que ignoren mis fumadas anteriores jeje, pues ahora si me voy, tengo sueño, además que aproveché porque estoy feliz, exenté con 9 Derecho y Psicología, ahora me tengo que esperar a 3 notas más (bien 2, puesto que sé que mate me llevara a la calle de la vil amargura ¬¬ estúpidas matrices) **

**Los primeros fragmentos de canción son de "Fields of Innocence" © Evanescence y el resto es de "Innocence" © Avril Lavigne **

**P.d. No puedo creer que Lauri sea papá, espero que el bebé salga a él porque si sale a Paula, pobrecito ¬¬**


	8. V de Venganza

**Recomendaciones musicales:  
"In The End" © Linkin Park  
"Ten Black Roses" © The Rasmus (encuentran la canción en youtube)**

**Cap. 8: V de Venganza**

La gótica observó el alféizar de su ventana confundida, mientras dirigía sus pasos trémulos y vacilantes hacia ese lugar. Detuvo su respiración un segundo y luego extendió la mano hacia la flor que yacía ahí, la lluvia que caía afuera hacía que los pétalos parecieran impregnados de lágrimas, como las que corrían libremente por las mejillas de la joven.

Una figura espectral que parecía brillar con luz antinatural la contemplaba con suma tristeza, ambos asintieron lentamente como si hubieran hecho un pacto silencioso, como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo sin palabras.

Cuando la joven de ojos amatista fue capaz de alzar la mirada de la rosa que ahora descansaba en sus manos tuvo que morderse los labios y apartar su vista rápidamente, preguntando en voz muy baja:

"¿ha terminado todo?"

El silencio fue suficiente respuesta para ella, apretó la rosa contra su corazón y permitió que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo en un instante de silencioso duelo, era lo último que podía ofrecerle. Su silencioso espectador se perdió entre las sombras de la noche consciente de la intimidad que buscaba su mejor amiga. Volando entre las nubes de la ciudad dormida, reflexionó largamente en todo lo que había presenciado y en lo que había sido mejor no presenciar.

--

_"pensé que no vendrías" dijo el fantasma de las cajas mirándolo con suspicacia y luego dirigió su mirada hacia otra presencia _

_"ambos tenemos asuntos que arreglar" repuso el más joven de los Halfa golpeando su mano con el puño "no podíamos esperar"_

_Dan no dijo nada, limitándose a asentir lentamente con la cabeza, como si estuviera planeando todos sus movimientos de modo estratégico. _

_"el ejército de Plasmius se encuentra aún lejos de aquí. Creo que será mejor cazarlos, Vlad es lo suficientemente cobarde como para no acercarse personalmente. Maldita rata cobarde" masculló para sí mismo_

_"entonces vamos, tengo ganas de terminar esto hoy mismo" dijo Danny con simplicidad "no me importa lo arriesgado que sea"_

_"él no será tu objetivo Daniel" dijo Clockwork mirando a ambos con expresión severa, especialmente al más pequeño "son débiles en esencia pero cuentan con la ventaja númerica"_

_"por favor" a este punto ambos habían rodado los ojos._

_--_

_Habían recorrido volando hasta acercarse a una especie de castillo, el camino a veces parecía desierto, a veces salía un fantasma que era sencillamente derrotado por un rayo de ectoplasma disparado de cualquiera de ellos._

_"uhm, comité de recepción" comentó Danny al ver una barricada formada por varios fantasmas de apariencia más hostil de lo que esperaban_

_"no debería ser difícil detenerlos" dijo Skulker detrás de ellos_

_"son todos tuyos" dijo Danny mientras le alcanzaba el paso a Dan quien había pasado como bólido entre esos seres ectoplásmicos._

_"parece que Plasmius sigue jugando con clones" observó deteniéndose en seco al mismo tiempo que su_ ego _futuro_ _y malvado_

_Delante de ellos se extendían unas puertas muy grandes, ambos enarcaron una ceja, aunque Danny sintió un estremecimiento, Dan emanaba un aura homicida que iba muy bien con el color rojizo de sus ojos. No le gustaría estar para nada en el lugar del otro Halfa. _

_Cruzaron pasillos desiertos y todo se mantenía en un silencio sospechoso, Dan puso de pronto una mano para detener el avance de su versión más joven. Danny lo observó con una mueca_

_"uno de los dos debe sobrevivir, ese uno debes ser tú" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio "además tenemos compañía" añadió al volverse a ver unos fantasmas de apariencia hostil aparecerse de la nada._

_"esto no me parece justo" se quejó Danny mientras veía al mayor desaparecer enmedio del silencio. Se volvió para encarar a sus rivales. _

_De pronto fue como si toda la esperanza y la alegría se hubiera desvanecido de su alrededor, sólo quedaba el presentimiento de qeu todo era terrible, el futuro era negro, demasiado incierto y aterrador. _

_"¿qué diablos?" sentía como si alguien estuviera cortando su respiración, como si estuvieran apretando su garganta para privarlo del aire _

_"estás sintiendo lo que será tu futuro Phantom" dijo una voz suave y fría al mismo tiempo, no podía saber si era femenina o masculina porque estaba envuelta en murmullos aterradores "todo va a acabar para ustedes hoy Daniel"_

_"es un truco mental" intentó decirse en vano, aquello era sin duda peor que encarar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, porque se sentía derrotado de antemano._

_--_

_"espero que sepas que ha llegado tu hora" dijo Dan con una fría furia, cada sílaba parecía el siseo de una serpiente a punto de atacar._

_"no estoy impresionado" dijo Vlad con un tono de córtes incredulidad, los puños de Dan se cerraron bruscamente haciendo el ruido de un chasquido_

_"no diré que lo siento por ti" siguió diciendo Dan mientras la furia más absoluta brotaba de su interior embargándolo por entero._

_La pelea fue extraña, parecía como si ambos danzaran en una danza de mortales proporciones, usaban sus manos y también rayos ectoplásmicos, en dos ocasiones Dan se había refrenado de usar su lamento para no destruir el castillo y por ende matar a Daniel. Pero cada esfuerzo de negarse a hacer lo que quería le costaba un esfuerzo sobrenatural._

_"¿así es como me piensas ganar?" preguntó Vlad burlándose "vamos, vamos, que no se diga que Dan Phantom tiene miedo"_

_"jamás tendré miedo de una asquerosa rata como tú" escupió las palabras con ira destilando en cada una. _

_"eres parte de mí"_

_"para mi desgracia"_

_"es algo muy curioso que tu amiguita te haya preferido así"_

_"no vuelvas a mencionarla en tu vida"_

_Un rayo de ectoplasma pasó volando cerca de la oreja de Dan, este enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa cruel y despiadada asomó por sus labios mientras sus ojos parecían oscurecerse debido a la ira. _

_Se acercó a su enemigo con un paso demasiado tranquilo para ser normal y lo tomó del cuello arrojándolo lejos de sí con una fuerza extraordinaria. Sin embargo, Plasmius también parecía estar demasiado tranquilo, mucho, de un modo que no era normal. _

_"¿qué te propones hacer?"_

_"créeme que no querrás saberlo"_

_--_

_Un gruñido escapo de los labios de Danny mientras intentaba penosamente ponerse en pie por enésima vez. Había sido atacado psicológicamente por voces derrotistas y se sentía peor que si le hubiera pasado un tren encima, sentía que era una causa perdida aquello por lo que estaba luchando aunque trataba de negarlo para conservar su salud mental. _

_De pronto vio una figura cruzada de brazos mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona tatuada en la cara. La furia lo obligó a incorporarse._

_"¿qué demonios haces aquí Plasmius?"_

_"venía a disfrutar de la penosa actuación de tu derrota Daniel" volvió a sonreír "tus amigos podrán haber vencido a mi patético ejército pero aquí las cosas son muy diferentes ¿no crees_?"

_Sin saber exactamente como Danny se vio estrellado contra el suelo gritando de dolor aunque sabía que nadie lo había tocado._

_"¿te gustan mis nuevas adquisiciones Daniel?" preguntó retóricamente "es excelente poder controlar a mis enemigos sin tener que mover un dedo"_

_"eres un maldito lunático" repuso entre jadeos _

_"seré lo que tú quieras pero no soy yo quien está en el piso gimiendo de dolor" dicho esto un nuevo aullido broto de los labios del joven Halfa cuya respiración se vio entrecortada por varios minutos_

_En un momento Danny gritaba de dolor y al siguiente un ruido de estallido lo hizo girar la cabeza, sólo para ver a Plasmius que acababa de atravesar un muro y que acababa de poner una columna en un serio predicamento. Se frotaba la cabeza como si no comprendiera bien lo que le pasaba. Entonces en sus ojos rojizos se reflejo la ansiedad._

_Dan Phantom lo observaba con un odio indescriptible al otro lado, estaba mirándolo de tal modo que sus ojos parecían dispuestos a abrir un agujero en el pecho del Halfa mayor. Y eso pudo haber sido muy literal._

_Su mano brillaba con una pelota de ecto-energía, casi del mismo modo que sus ojos, Danny lo observó sin comprender._

_"¿cómo es que puede torturarme?" preguntó ligeramente ceñudo "¿y porqué no te afectan las voces?"_

_"no sé de que diablos estás hablando" repuso Dan entre dientes avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia Plasmius y tomándolo del cuello "tengo asuntos que arreglar"_

_Danny tomó una bocanada de aire y fue capaz de apreciar todos los diferentes sentimientos que fluían en su interior, se giró para ver a dos fantasmas que parecían confundidos, sonrió y les dio una golpiza que no olvidarían por el resto de su existencia. _

_Se giró para ver a los combatientes pero ya no estaban, esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño, los busco con la mirada ansiosamente y se detuvo ante una puerta cerrada de un modo hermético, desde el interior brotaban gritos espeluznantes, Danny no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba pasando. _

_Clockwork apareció a su lado_

_"es hora de que me lleve a Dan" dijo sin emoción alguna, Danny contempló la puerta por varios minutos como si deseara atravesarla con la mirada "no te recomiendo que lo veas"_

_"¿qué paso con Plasmius?" quiso saber aunque en su interior prefería no saberlo_

_"esta muerto" repuso Clockwork sin inmutarse "y no creo que quieras ver lo que queda de él, si es que ha dejado algo, además de su sangre"_

_Danny parecía shockeado en más de un sentido _

_"¿cómo pudo ser tan rápido?"_

_"no ha sido rápido Daniel" Clockwork le dirigió una mirada exasperada "¿no lo entiendes Daniel? El tiempo se ha alterado mucho, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que llevas aquí?"_

_"no sé, un par de horas, quizás más" repuso él mirando al fantasma sin comprender, se sorprendió al verlo negar lentamente con la cabeza_

_"han pasado 2 semanas exactamente desde que entraste a este castillo"_

_"¿cómo?" preguntó y luego sintió algo tibio correr por su cuello, se palpó con la mano y descubrió que era sangre "¿cómo carajo es que me destransformé?"_

_"porque habías estado mucho tiempo en tu forma fantasma y tu cuerpo está herido, no de gravedad pero si lo suficiente como para destransformarse a voluntad"_

_"supongo que Vlad sufrió demasiado"_

_"más de lo que podrías imaginar, la tortura que le infligió es algo tan fuerte que no creo ser capaz de describirla" Clockwork hizo una pausa "no te gustaría saberlo"_

_"¿qué pasará ahora?"_

_"regresarás a tu mundo" Danny asintió inconscientemente "no volverás a verlo, Dan no volverá más"_

_"regresará a su mundo" dijo Danny afirmandolo como si tuviera esa seguridad, de nuevo Clockwork negó con la cabeza._

_"no, no lo hará" repuso y Danny lo observó en estado de shock, el fantasma dirigió su mirada a la puerta "la tortura mental que te infligió Plasmius también le afecto a Dan y ahora que Plasmius ha muerto..." dejo la frase inconclusa_

_"¿cómo puede morir un fantasma?" preguntó Danny con los ojos abiertos como platos. _

_"desaparecen y no queda rastro alguno de ellos y eventualmente, son abandonados, relegados en el olvido" explicó Clockwork con un leve deje de tristeza en la voz _

_Danny no se dio cuenta de en que momento su mano había abierto la puerta, dio un paso inseguro, pero no vio nada que pudiera atemorizarlo o traumarlo de por vida, suspiró e ingresó en la habitación... donde ya no había nada. _

_"pronto todos los habrán olvidado" afirmó Clockwork detrás de él._

_"tal vez sí" dijo Danny en voz muy baja mientras se arrodillaba a recoger algo en el suelo. Una rosa negra, la tomó entre sus dedos y la admiró un largo segundo con pesar "o tal vez no"_

_No quedaba nada más que polvo y el vago eco de una pelea de proporciones insospechadas, Danny lamentaba haberse perdido la mejor parte pero lo prefería así, por su salud mental. Sabía donde habría de dejar la rosa, aunque no sabría que esperar por parte de su mejor amiga._

--

El viento soplaba con fuerza, doblegando los árboles a su voluntad, un par de jóvenes observaban el espéctaculo de la naturaleza sentados en el césped. La chica -bueno, no era exactamente una chica- tenía claros indicios de estar preparándose para recibir a alguien en el mundo dentro de algunos meses. Sus ojos se posaron indecisos sobre una rosa negra que yacía a su lado

"me siento un poco rara" comentó la joven

"¿qué? ¿ya comenzó a dar pataditas?" preguntó el chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa irónica en los labios

"no exactamente, es sólo, bueno, bah olvidalo, deben ser síntomas de embarazo" sonrió ligeramente avergonzada ante su paranoia

"te creeré" sonrió su pareja y le acarició el rostro con suavidad "¿nos vamos?"

Se levantaron puesto que la noche se acercaba lentamente. Una lluvia amenizó el ambiente, la joven de ojos amatistas contemplaba la noche mientras el golpeteo de las gotas sobre el cristal la distraían. Sentía como si alguien debiera entrar en su cuarto aunque sabía que sería incorrecto. Pero sentía la añoranza por alguien, a quien no recordaba. Tal vez debería sentirse triste, tal vez. Acarició los pétalos de la flor distraídamente.

Un murmullo en el viento parecía cantar una canción sólo para ella.

**Tie a black rose into your hair**

Don't lose your faith

Share another night

With me...

**--  
Misa Alucard.  
Puras fumadas y esto es muy raro, no sé, sigo sin saber describir peleas, apuesto a que querían ver sangre, chale, estoy muy violenta últimamente, me estoy sintiendo una Melanie Stryder muy violenta, jeje. Quería agregar el que será, de acuerdo con Lauri, el nuevo sencillo de la banda "Living in a world without you" cuya letra ya me sé, pero no se pudo, igual les recomiendo que la oigan si son, como yo, fans de The Rasmus (Lauri vuelve a ser rubio, lo prefiero moreno pero... así tampoco le hago el feo).  
Hay muchas fechas que espero con ansia, entre ellas agosto (por Breaking Dawn) y septiembre (por Black Roses, nuevo álbum de The Rasmus), aunque ansió a que se estrene The Dark Knight (El caballero de la noche) falta una semana... Heath Ledger como The Joker, chale, se me hace que me van a entrar las ganas de llorar ¬¬' (no pregunten)  
bah, los dejo con esto, y pues nada, queda solo un cap que no estoy segura de querer hacer, tengo hueva y un montón de proyectos pendientes, songfics de Twilight que saldrán... algún día.  
**


	9. E de Elección

**

* * *

**

Recomendación Musical: Demolition Lovers © My Chemical Romance

* * *

**Cap. 9: E de Elección**

Se quedó cruzada de brazos mientras observaba el lugar donde se encontraba. Su mirada vagó de un lugar a otro en medio del tono verduzco y ligeramente escalofriante.

Pamplinas.

¿Cómo podía ser escalofriante cuando ella ya había estado ahí tantas veces cuando veía a todos esos fantasmas a los que les había pateado el trasero? ¿Comó cuando en ese lugar había pasado momentos de reflexión y tranquilidad que en la Tierra difícilmente podría tener?

Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos fastidiosos pensamientos. Luego se giró para ver a un fantasma de forma infantil flotar a su lado, posó los pies en el suelo y le dedicó un curiosa sonrisa.

"pensé que vendrías hoy, aunque realmente no he terminado de entender porque" comentó con voz pausada y estudiadamente tranquila

"quiero conocerlo" repuso ella simplemente

"¿no te dijo tu padre que él había desaparecido?"

"lo dijo" admitió la joven frunciendo el ceño, proyectando sombras sobre sus ojos color verde neón. Se apartó un mechón de cabello blanco-plateado de la cara y enfrentó al fantasma con desesperación en la mirada "pero no lo creo. Mamá siempre me dijo que él era muy fuerte"

"¿Daniel y Samantha saben que estás aquí?" volvió a preguntar el fantasma ignorando las otras palabras

La joven le dedicó una mirada furiosa y al mismo tiempo dolida. Hacía un par de meses que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente del cual ella se había librado por haberse encontrado al otro lado del país, estudiando. Apretó los puños con fuerza y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su reflejo. La chica fantasma le devolvió la mirada herida. En esos momentos era el vivo reflejo de su padre Daniel Fenton, aunque su forma de actuar recordaba más bien a la de su madre, Samantha Manson.

Si, se parecía a su madre en varias cosas, y ahora estaba buscando al fantasma que había revuelto el mundo de su madre 18 años atrás. Antes de que ella naciera. Quería conocerlo y quedarse a su lado de ser posible. Tantas noches había soñado con él que ya creía amarlo. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su mortalidad si era preciso.

"pensé que lo sabías todo" contestó al fin, con la voz levemente estrangulada.

Clockwork alzó la mirada hacia ella y asintió solemnemente. La joven sintió deseos de golpear algo. Se sorprendió ella no era tan violenta. Al menos no todo el tiempo.

"a ellos no les gustaría que me hicieras esta petición" contestó el fantasma del tiempo "renunciarás a todo lo que tienes"

"ya lo he contemplado todo en mis planes. Yo no tengo más razones para quedarme en la Tierra. Todo lo he perdido. Lo he perdido cuando murieron mis padres. No quiero quedarme allá, deseo ser parte del olvido, de la nada. Deseo estar con Dan Phantom"

"¿cómo sabrás que después no te arrepentirás de tu elección?"

"precisamente porque es mi elección, estoy calculando todos los aspectos posibles en ella y no estoy dispuesta a renunciar nada más porque tenga un poco de resquemor respecto al futuro, no tengo ganas de planear el futuro. No quiero seguir siendo humana. Duele demasiado"

"si, en el caso de un Halfa la lucha interna se vuelve más intensa, creo que entiendo un poco ese punto. Aún así"

"es mi elección" le recordó vagamente. Delante de ambos se abrió un portal que no mostraba gran cosa, salvo destrucción. Alzó una ceja dubitativa

"no, él no se perdió en el olvido como yo creí. Subsistió a pesar de todos mis pronósticos. Pero no estoy seguro de como reaccione al verte. No puedo preveer eso."

"si desea matarme me hará un favor" susurró ella siniestramente antes de dar un paso dentro del portal, giró el rostro hacia el fantasma "adiós Clockwork, fue un placer conocerte"

"adiós... "

La joven entró vacilante, a enfrentar las concecuencias de su elección. Tomó aire, pese a todo no estaba arrepentida. No podía pensar en otra cosa para ella. Se volvió a tiempo para ver el portal cerrarse. Y luego se quedo inmersa en un silencio extraño y desconcertante.

No hubo ningún sonido, sólo vio plantado delante de ella a la razón del desconcierto de su madre. Y no le sorprendió ver que él no estaba sorprendido al encontrarla ahí.

"pensé que había renunciado a ella para siempre" dijo con voz tranquila y levemente aburrida "pero al parecer una parte de ella se negó a renunciar a mí" sonrió un poco, lo cual pareció ir bien con su rostro atractivo.

Ella sonrió de vuelta.

"al parecer" aceptó dando un paso hacia él, sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de preguntas que ella pudo interpretar a su modo "no, no te tengo miedo y si, si quiero esto, todo esto"

Él asintió para si mismo. Y se dio la vuelta. Y con ese sencillo movimiento ella lo entendió y lo siguió. Ya no se sentía estúpida ni confundida, estaba segura de que lograrían hacer que la soledad se fuera. Ya no se volvería a sentir sola. Y finalmente lograría que él no volviera a estar olvidado en algún lugar extraño. En algún universo paralelo.

Estaba completamente segura de ello.

_But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold_

**--  
Misa Black  
Vaya, al fin terminé, este cap es muy raro, creo qeu se darán cuenta de ello (momento de histeria, estoy oyendo "This is How I disappear"). Gracias por su apoyo gente de los reviews, son lo máximo. (momento depresivo. Heath Ledger como The Joker es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo amé. Ya hago planes para colarme a ver The Dark Knight de nuevo) No. La chica no tiene nombre, ya le pondrán ustedes el que les parezca adecuado.  
Jess: ya ves que tengo la manía de 'matar' a Dan y luego revivirlo al final xD  
Aunque creo que este sería el último fic propiamente hecho de DP, creo que con esto me despido de esos fics y de ese fandom, ya tengo suficientes obsesiones ahora.  
A los que me dejan reviews: los quiero un montón, gracias por el apoyo. Ustedes saben lo que me costó este fic. **


End file.
